


Fate

by buckyscrystalqueen



Series: Fate [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-07 16:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 40,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckyscrystalqueen/pseuds/buckyscrystalqueen





	1. Fate: Part 1

‘Fuck. This isn’t happening…’ you thought as you pulled on the locked door of the third closed pharmacy near your house. It was Christmas Eve and some how, with the stress of your job and the approaching holiday, you had managed to run out of suppressants. You knew it was useless; your heat was here and there was nothing you could do to stop it even if you did find an open pharmacy. You were going to have to ride it out.

You pulled the collar of your Alpha ‘brother’s’ old jacket around your throat a little more, trying to cover the strong, sweet smell of your heat unsuccessfully with the Alpha smell of fresh cut grass, sandalwood and a hint of his mate’s lavender and rain as you darted down the snow covered street, desperate to find some help but not knowing how to achieve it. You had been essentially alone and living on suppressants for so long that dealing with a full blown heat by yourself completely terrified you.

Your boots crunched in the snow as you dashed down the street, telling yourself that the small pains in your lower stomach that were getting unusually stronger every second were just because you were hungry and not your heat. That’s all it was, right? It was just because you didn’t eat dinner after work, right? You laughed almost manically in your head at your lie as you crossed the street and headed to the next pharmacy on the list, gritting your teeth against the pain.

You rounded a corner, not paying attention to where you were going as your brain was more focused on the pain when the slightly familiar, strong scent of campfires and leather drifted through the breeze toward you. It was a scent you had smelled every day at work for the last three months but this was the first time it wasn’t competing with the hundreds of other smells in Stark Tower. Tonight it was just him.

The intoxicating smell had never been in the tower, or compound the previous six year when you decorated the multiple, massive, Stark buildings for holidays or random parties, nor when you designed the apartments or hundreds of offices. This year, however, when you walked back in to the tower on October first after spending six months decorating a new wing at the Avengers compound upstate, despite the plethora of other smells, you were able to find this new scent over the rest every single day no matter how far away it was. 

Every time, you wanted to find the source behind the mouth watering scent but you had to remind yourself that your job and paying bills needed to come first. You couldn’t risk losing the Stark contract or you’d be ruined as an interior designer & decorator and shit out of luck for guaranteed, year long work. At that precise moment; however, your job and the Stark contract no longer mattered.

You came to a dead stop on the sidewalk and your eyes darted off the ground in front of your feet to the man standing by himself a quarter of the way down the block. You watched his head whip in your direction away from the store window he was looking at as he scented the air deeply. His eyes dilated before blowing out as he turned his tall, well built body fully toward you. You should normally be terrified to find yourself in this position but you were too desperate for him; for all of him. You knew, without a shadow of a doubt in your mind that he was yours; your Alpha.

“Omega.” He growled as he stalked over to you, his piercing blue eyes locked onto yours. You watched them narrow as he caught a muted whiff of another Alpha on your jacket. You shook your head as the need to explain to the stranger became overpowering. You couldn’t lose him.

“He’s just a friend.” You explained through grit teeth as your heat intensified ten fold in the presence of your True Mate. Your hands shook as you pulled the collar to expose your markless neck. “T-to keep me safe.”

“Take it off.” He growled as he pulled off his own jacket, his Alpha need to dominate and claim his Omega ruling out reason as your scent of peaches and daisies gripped his soul like a vice. It was definitely an altered smell he knew entirely too briefly from his past; you were a reincarnation of an Omega that wasn’t just quite right he left at home when he went to the war. You complied to his demand immediately, unzipping the cotton material and letting it fall off your shoulders to the ground without a second thought. He let out a deep, guttural, growled groan as your scent hit him even harder.

“Alpha.” You whined as pain gripped your lower abdomen to the point of nearly making you sick and slick ran down your thighs. He nodded and fought the urge to take you, to claim you right there on the sidewalk as he threw his jacket over your shoulders and zipped it up.

“I got you, Omega. I’m here.” You whined once more with desperate need as he scooped you up in his arms. “Where’s home?” You pointed down the road in the direction you had come as you leaned closer to him. You couldn’t help but scent him unabashedly as he carried you through the snow the six blocks down and two blocks over to your brownstone. You could feel his arms shaking with primal need as he neared your house. He made it up three of the five steps to your front door before the scent of the two men inside broke through the fog of your own scent. He paused and let out a vicious growl.

“’s'alright, Alpha. He’s mated to my roommate.” You slurred gently as you brushed your hand across the shadow of a beard on his cheek to get him to look at you. The growl continued in his chest as he took a step down, internally debating what to do as the light in your living room flicked on. Your front door flew open and your Omega roommate and the co-owner of your design company, Aaron, looked at your pained face frantically.

“Get her inside. Quickly before the neighbor smells her heat.” He said, terror obvious in his tone. Your head whipped back to the house across the street where a nasty, vicious Alpha lived. Your mate could smell the terror that ripped through you and he carried you inside against his better judgement. You could see Max, the Alpha you considered a brother, standing along the far wall of your living room near the TV. Your mate growled again as he set you down and moved you behind him in one fluid movement.

“No, no. None of that right now.” Aaron said as he slid across the floor in his socks and moved to protect his Alpha. “He’s no threat; she’s a sister to us. We’re down here. Her room is up stairs. Door on the left, bathroom is the other one.” He said calmly as he pointed at the stairs behind you. You whined and pulled on the back of your mate’s red Henley gently. You watched his eyes dart to you for half a second before eyeing Max once more and backing the two of you toward the stairs along the wall. As soon as he reached the stairs, he ripped his focus away from the other Alpha, lifted you up and carried you up the stairs toward your nest.

“Alpha, please.” You begged as he shoved open your bedroom door. “Need you. Need your knot. Please.” He kicked the door closed with a bang as he set you on the ground and frantically ripped open his jacket. 

“Please, please tell me you have birth control.” He groaned as he grabbed the hem of your dress and ripped it up over your head. You nodded your head as your hands worked his belt open quickly while you both kicked off your shoes. He ripped off his shirt and crashed his lips to yours while walking you back over to the bed. You jumped slightly as he grabbed your hip with something cold. You felt him hesitate for a moment and pull away as your eyes looked down to figure out the source.

You had been too lost in your heat to notice his metal arm until that moment. You tilted your head and gently reached down to run your fingers over it before looking back up at him. His eyes, which had shown so much passion and need moments before now displayed concern.

“Alpha.” You whispered as you dragged your fingers up the cold metal to his shoulder. You ran them up the side of his neck and tangled them in his hair with a small smile. “My Alpha.” His eyes softened instantly as he lifted you off the floor and carried you over to your bed, placing you gently in the middle of the nest you had created the past week without even really paying attention to the fact that you were doing it.

“Bucky.” He said as he unhooked the strap of your bra. You let out a small whine as he dropped his pants and boxer briefs leaving his large, muscular frame bare before you.

“(Y/N).” You gasped as you pushed off your slick soaked panties; your scent permeating the room and his senses even more. Bucky groaned as he crawled up on the bed between your legs and immediately sank his thick, flesh middle finger into your soaked, tight core.

“So beautiful.” He groaned as his lips found yours once again. You desperately clung to him, needing him closer to you as he held your hip with his metal hand to keep you where he wanted you.

“Please.” You begged as he kissed his way down your jaw to your throat and slid another thick finger into your tight channel to open you up. He nudged his nose against the spot he desperately wanted to sink his teeth into, to claim you forever as his and groaned.

“Patience, my sweet Omega. I got you.” Your moan filled the room as you lifted your head off the pillow and licked a long stripe up his sweat dampened throat and across his scent gland; claiming him as yours. He let out a guttural moan as his hips slammed against yours, pushing his fingers further into you as his hard, thick, long length slammed into your sensitive clit. 

A yelp escaped your lips as a wave of slick poured down his fingers and your ass. He swore as his tongue swept across your taut nipple and he slid a third finger into you, tightening your core maddeningly with the move. He wanted to take his time, wanted to taste you and feel you cum on his tongue but rational reason was next to gone in the cloud of your sweet scented heat after seventy years of celibacy.

“Bucky… need you.” You whined loudly as you desperately tried to lift your hips to get more friction, needing to chase your release to quell the ache in your core. Your walls clenched around his fingers and he realized he no longer wanted you to cum on his fingers or tongue. He needed you to cum on his knot. “Alpha, please!” He growled as he pulled back off your breast and sat up.

“Tell me, sweet Omega.” He purred as he pulled his fingers from you. You whined at the lost as your hips arched off the bed. “What do you need?”

“Your knot.” You begged as you slipped your hand between your legs and frantically rubbed your clit. “Please… Alpha, please.” He groaned and gripped his hard length in his fist.

“I got you, my Omega. I got you.” His metal hand wrapped around your wrist and pulled your hand away as he lined himself up. His body shook as he fought his instincts to simply take you hard and fast. “Gotta go slow.”

“No, please… uunnn fuuuuckkkkk…” You moaned as he slowly pressed into you, stretching your tight walls in a way that would surely ruin you forever. Bucky growled loudly and bit his lower lip to keep himself from coming instantly as he inched forward; you were unlike anyone he had ever had before. 

Your nails dug pleasurably into his back as his mouth dropped to your sweat drenched shoulder. He groaned as his teeth sunk into your shoulder; a poor replacement to where he would prefer them as his hips finally met yours. Your breath caught audibly in your throat as your arms and legs wrapped around his massive body. You both took a moment, bodies trembling with need as you adjusted to the tightness and stretch; his knot already significantly swollen against your opening. He kissed his way slowly back up to your lips as his hips began a tortuously slow place.

“Alpha.” You whispered against his lips as you dug your heels into his ass. Your pleading eyes found his and you let out a small whine. “Please move.”

“I can’t hold back. Too perfect.” He warned as he wrapped his arms behind your back and purposely covered your scent gland with his metal hand; not wanting to over step his bounds to quickly and not trusting himself not to claim his mate. 

“Please…” He kissed you gently as he dragged his hips back until just the tip was inside you. His entire body shook as a small, predatory smirk spread across his face.

“Let me hear you, Omega.” He teased as he jerked his hips harshly a fraction of an inch forward. You let out a loud squeak that punctuated a loud yelp as he thrust his entire length into you. Your orgasm slammed into you and you arched into his chest with a choked scream. 

“Jesus fuck.” He growled as he picked up a punishing pace, your unexpected orgasm nearly throwing him over the edge. “That’s it, Omega. Cum on your Alpha’s dick, doll.” You wrapped your arms around his broad chest and your nails dug into his ribs to desperately hang on.

“God… fuck… Alpha… fuck yes.” You screamed into his shoulder as your coil tightened rapidly once more. Your body was slammed into the mattress with every thrust as incoherent curses and screams filled the small room. His name and title poured like a prayer from your lips as his full knot started to catch.

“My Omega.” He growled against your throat as he forced his knot into your tight walls. With a scream, your second orgasm claimed your senses. Your body tensed and arched into him as he came with a shout of your name. You gasped to catch your breath as he slowed his thrusts to a stop through the end of your highs. He gently moved your right leg from around his waist and rolled both of you to the side. He kissed you sweetly and situated your limbs carefully and comfortably as exhaustion set into them.

“Is… OK?” You asked sleepily as you tried to reach between the two of you for a blanket or a pillow; your mind wasn’t quite sure in your throughly well fucked state. “I… blankets.” You whispered, causing Bucky to chuckle.

“It’s perfect, doll.” He reassured as he pulled a thick, fuzzy blanket from behind his hips and draped it over both of you. “Sleep, Omega.” He whispered against your forehead as he pulled your left leg over his hip so you would be completely comfortable as his knot deflated. You sighed a content hum as your eyes fluttered closed. You nuzzled your face into the neck of your Alpha and instantly fell asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“…Steve, you don’t understand. It’s her but better.” Bucky’s soft voice pulled your from your sleep. You were still too out of it to pay attention to what he was saying but his voice was so soothing to you. “You remember that girl? The one that you thought was it but I kept sayin’ she wasn’t quite right?… What was it?… Yea, Connie. I knew she wasn’t the one, pal. (Y/N)… she’s the one, Steve. She’s everything Bonnie was but more. It’s like God brought her back around to give me a second chance… Huh?… Yea, Connie, whatever. It doesn’t matter anymore. (Y/N)’s my True Mate.” A sleepy smile spread across your face at his last three words and you slowly opened your eyes to try to wake yourself up completely. 

You watched Bucky’s face light up with a smile from where he was sitting on the edge of the bed, watching his Omega sleep. As he listened to whatever Steve had to say on the other end, he reached out and gently brushed his finger down your nose. You caught it in your teeth softly and gave it a small kiss, causing him to chuckle.

“Yea, I can’t wait for you too meet her, either. But hey, she just woke up. Can you let Tony and Pepper know why I won’t make it today. Not to much detail, though. I don’t want Stark nosing around.” Your sleep fogged brain took a moment to process the name of the infamous Avenger (and your boss) before reality and fear washed across your face. His brow furrowed. “Yea, I’ll get the address from her so you can bring me a couple things later… Merry Christmas, to you, too, Stevie… Sure, I’ll tell her… Yep, bye.” He hung up the phone as he tried to figure out what you were thinking.

“They’re gunna fire me.” You gasped as the smell your panic started to fill the small bedroom. He quickly tossed his phone on your bedside table and laid down next to you.

“Shhh, it’s OK, doll. Who’s gunna fire you?” Your body trembled as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you into his chest. His scent flooded your senses and almost instantly calmed and aroused you.

“I work for Stark Industries. I’m not…” Bucky shook his head as he ran his fingers through your hair, soothingly.

“I won’t let that happen, Omega. And even if he does, it’s my job to protect you now.” You felt him lean back and look at you as he moved his hand to cup your jaw. “That is… if you’ll have me.” You smiled at him and nodded as he brushed his calloused thumb across your cheek.

“Of course I’ll have you.” You said softly as you rubbed your hand up his side. “You’re the best Christmas gift I never though to ask Santa for.” He laughed and leaned forward to give you a chaste kiss.

“I could say the same thing about you, doll. Now, I’m going to go make you some Christmas breakfast before your next wave hits.” You couldn’t help but cock your eyebrow at him as he gave you another chaste kiss.

“Are you going to be nice to Max and Aaron if you go down there?” You asked as he rolled off the bed and grabbed his jeans. He looked back at you and you let out a small giggle at the slight flash of Alpha anger that flashed in his eyes. 

“I’ve known Aaron since I was a kid. We were both dumped in an Omega run in upstate New York as teens. We took care of each other for years ’til he met Max. Max wanted nothing to do with me for the first couple months they were together but one night, I found myself unwillingly trapped up the road in a dark alley with the douchebag Alpha that lives across the street. Max beat the shit out of the guy and he’s been protecting me ever since. The two of them are the only family I have.” Bucky growled quietly and handed you his Henley from the night before as you pulled on a pair of sweat pants.

“I don’t like it.” He grumbled as he pulled on his black wife beater. You let out a small whine at his delicious scent as you pulled the Henley over your head.

“Can we make breakfast like super quick?” You whined as you smelled the sleeves of his shirt over your hands before pulling the material back. He smirked as he crossed the room and pulled you into his arms.

“I think I can agree to that for my Omega.” He stated. He gave you a chaste kiss before he pulled the bedroom door open and headed down stairs after you.

“Oh look. I can take the ear plugs out now and enjoy my boring, quiet Christmas morning until either you two or Max comes back and ruins it again.” Aaron teased from the window seat as he glanced over at the sound of your footsteps. You smiled at him sarcastically as you took Bucky’s metal hand and pulled him toward you.

“Ha, ha. Very funny. Where is Max?” You asked as you headed toward the kitchen to get coffee.

“Christmas morning, sunshine. Brunch with the ‘we hate that you’re gay so your boyfriend isn’t allowed to our holiday celebration’ family, remember.” You sucked air through your teeth in a hiss and shook your head.

“I’m sorry, babe. I totally forgot.” He swiped his hand at you as he grabbed his coffee mug and headed over to the kitchen.

“It’s fine, hun. After three years, I’m finally used to it and you and I have been celebrating holidays with just us for eleven years now anyways. So, who’s your friend?” He asked as he looked at Bucky, his eyes trailing down his metal arm for a moment before looking back at you. 

“Aaron, this is Bucky. Yes, he has a metal arm and yes, he is an Avenger. No, I don’t care. He’s…” You looked back over your shoulder at him and smiled. “He’s my True Mate.” You heard Aaron ‘awe’ as Bucky smiled at you.

“Well I am happy for you, (Y/N). Is he the one you smell at work that I can never find?” You nodded as you poured you and Bucky some coffee.

“Ran into him on the street last night.” You grabbed a container of Peppermint Mocha creamer from the fridge and turned toward your mate at the counter. “Sugar is here.” You told him, pointing to the container on the counter. “And since I know you will eventually ask, two scoops of sugar for me and a three count of cream.” You popped the top of the container and counted off quickly in your head. He nodded his head as he grabbed his mug off the counter.

“Always black for me.” You nodded as you doled out the sugar into you cup.

“Max is an early riser so there’s always coffee early.” Aaron said as he held up his cup for you to top off. “And like I said last night. There is absolutely no threat from him. The rare times she has missed her suppressants because of work, as long as I’m not in my own, I’m the one who takes care of her.” You gave Aaron a look that told him to drop it and effectively cutting him off at the same moment the front door opened and Max walked in. The primal growl that emitted from Bucky’s throat sent shivers down your spin and a flood of heat to your core. Max instantly returned the growl and you and Aaron jumped into action.

“No, no, no. Hey, look at me.” You said gently as you brushed your fingers down Bucky’s cheek. You heard the door close behind you sharply as Aaron practically yanked Max down the hall to prevent a Christmas morning Alpha throw down. You let out a whine as your heat flared up and Bucky’s eyes instantly ripped away from Max.

“Doll…” He said softly as he pulled you into his chest; realizing the effect his action had on you. You looked over as Aaron shoved Max into the bedroom and looked back at you. You mouthed ‘sorry’ as Bucky grabbed the two coffee mugs off the counter.

“We’ll figure it out, sunshine. Don’t worry about it.” You nodded at him as Bucky placed a hand on the small of your back and guided you toward the stairs. Shivers ran up your spine and a small whimper left your lips as you gave into your primal instincts and grabbed Bucky’s hand off your back to drag him upstairs behind you.

~~~~~~~~~~~

“So you think the neighbors are gunna complain?” Aaron asked with a laugh as the two of you leaned on your front door frame while you aired your house out. You shrugged as you pushed and pulled the door back and forth to get some cold, fresh air blowing into the small house. Aaron had managed to burn through all the scented candles you had in the house during his last heat and he had to send Max out for more because the smell of sex was overpowering. Bucky had left around the same time to grab some clothes from his place at the tower and talk to Steve.

“I welcome it at this point.” You laughed. Aaron nodded as he took a drag of his cigarette.

“You going to the New Year’s Eve party Stark’s throwing with him tonight? We got the company invite like we do every party anyways.” You shrugged and sighed.

“I’ll see if he brings it up or not when he gets back.” Aaron nodded as he took the last drag of his cigarette and looked down at his boots.

“He moving in?” He asked tentatively. You bit your lip as he looked back up at you.

“I don’t know but… Aaron, he’s my True Mate…”

“I know.” He sighed as he put his cigarette out on the stairs. “I just… (Y/N), I love you but we have to be fair to Max here, too.” You nodded as your arm fell to your side.

“I know.” You sighed as you looked down the street in the direction of Stark Tower. Bucky had been growling at Max all week and you knew it was only a matter of time before there was a full blown challenge issued for dominance of the house. You ran your hands through your hair as you stepped out of the doorway and sat down on the short wall by the door. “So you can't tell anyone… but I already had a dream that I lost everyone because he’s my mate.” You looked up at Aaron as he slid down the door frame and sat down on the stoop.

“You’re not gunna lose us, sunshine. One way or another, you’re stuck with me no matter what. Other than Max and Bucky, we are the only family we have. And he’ll lighten up once you’re bonded. Remember how bad Max was in the beginning?” You smirked and nodded at the memory of the time Max beat the shit out of a guy at the bar for touching Aaron’s shoulder to walk past him to his friends.

“You know, I see Bucky doing the same thing.” You joked.

“Well look at this bright light on an otherwise dreary day.” Your stomach turned at the sound of your neighbor, Scott’s voice and the sickening scent of gasoline and tobacco filled the air around you. You leapt off the wall toward the door as he leered up at you and leaned against the small wall that lined your stairs. “How are you, (Y/N)?” You gave him a fake smile as Aaron stood up and gently grabbed the back of your shirt to pull you inside.

“I’m fine.” You said cooly as you took two steps back toward the door. He lurched up the five steps in two leaps and was in front of you in the blink of an eye.

“Where ya goin, sugar? Can’t even have a conversation with a fri…” His words were ripped out of his mouth as his body flew backwards off the stoop to the snow covered sidewalk below.

“What have fucking I told you about her?!” Max screamed as he loomed over the man. His fist collided with Scott’s face and the sound of bones crunching filled the air. “Stay the fuck away from her!” He pulled his fist back to punch him again but the man was ripped off the pavement before he could. The block was filled with the sounds of metal plates clacking together and a ferocious, feral growl as Bucky held the man a foot off the ground by his throat.

“She’s my Omega.” He growled as he squeezed his metal hand around the man’s throat. “Next time, I’ll kill you.” He slammed his fist into the man’s face before letting him drop to the sidewalk at his feet. He took a step over and grabbed the strap of his duffle and the bag of candles before turning toward Max. The two Alpha’s studied each other for a moment before Bucky held out the bag to him. “Thank you.” Max looked at Bucky’s flesh hand and the bag for only a second before meeting his blue eyes with a nod and taking the bag.

“Of course. She’s like a little sister to me.” Bucky nodded as he looked up at you on the stoop. You cocked your eyebrow at him with a small smile.

“Causing trouble?” You asked him gently as the two men headed up the stairs toward you. He smirked as he pointed at Max.

“He started it. I just finished it.” You rolled your eyes as he kissed your cheek.

“He’s a very, very good starter.” Aaron growled seductively as he grabbed the front of Max’s jacket and pulled him inside out of the cold. “You better not have broken my candles, mister.” Max looked into the bag as you closed and locked the door behind Bucky.

“Candles are good. Even got us sparklers incase we decide we don’t wanna go to the party.”

“What party?” Bucky asked as he dropped his duffle and his jacket by the stairs. You looked over at him and smiled as you stepped around ‘your’ couch.

“Starks New Year’s Eve party. Aaron and I get invited every year since our company is the one that decorates for it.” Bucky hummed as he stepped in front of you and sat down on the couch beside you.

“Do you want to go?” He asked as he put his flesh arm around you and gently pulled you into his side. You shrugged up at him and pouted out your bottom lip.

“I’m always down for a party.” You said as you looked over at Max and Aaron.

“Count us in!” Aaron said excitedly as he pointed at Bucky while lighting some scent neutralizing, lavender and peach candles to take the pungent smell out. “You have to indulge our New Year’s Eve day tradition though.” Max groaned loudly as you reached forward and grabbed the two DVD boxes off the table to show them to Bucky.

“‘Sex and the City’ is a rom-com and ‘New Year’s Day’ is a chick-flick. Aaron and I have watched them every year since we moved in here nine years ago and we never miss a year.”

“And they get more and more boring every time you watch them.” Max joked as he got up from the couch and headed to the kitchen. “Want a beer to help wash them down?” Bucky chuckled and nodded as you got up and opened the case to ‘New Year’s Day’.

“Yea, please.” He scooted sideways on the couch and partially laid down so you could lay on him like you had the night before when you watched a movie and grabbed the blanket off the back of the couch. 

You grabbed the remote as Aaron skipped over and handed you a mug of coffee, knowing you weren't a fan of beer before he sat down on his couch to wait for Max. The Alpha in question handed Bucky a beer as you hit play and snuggled into his chest while Max pulled the curtains down over the window at the front of the room. You smiled to yourself as Bucky tossed the blanket over both of you and kissed your forehead while the quaint living room filled with the sound of the opening credits.

~~~~~~~~~~ 

“Oh. My. God.” Aaron gasped as the four of you walked into the main living room/ bar in Stark Tower. He and you both froze a few feet in front of the elevator as your eyes darted around the room. To the party goers, the room was beautiful and the decorations didn’t look out of place at all. You the two lead designers that had been planning this party for months, it was a disaster.

The silver and gold foil streamers that were swaged off the balcony in front of you had been spiraled together instead of staggered over each other the way they were supposed to. The Happy New Year’s banner was not only off center on the wall behind the DJ but most definitely slightly crooked. And the furniture? It was supposed to be moved to the sides of the room to allow for dancing but your designers had left it where it was from the Christmas party in the middle of the room. You could tell by the mismatched cups in people’s hand’s that your employees had taken the cheater route and re-used some of the ones from the year before; most likely because they couldn’t locate the new stuff at first glance in your office. You knew it wasn’t a big deal to everyone else but to you and Aaron, it was a disaster.

“This is why we both can’t go into heat at the same time.” You hissed as you whacked Aaron’s arm. He groaned and gestured to the bar you hadn’t even looked at yet.

“They left the damn poinsettias! Head’s are gunna roll because of this.” You nodded in agreement to his retreating back as Max guided him toward the bar to get him a drink to calm him down. Bucky stepped to your side and used his pheromones to quell your panicked stress.

“I know you think it’s not perfect but look at it this way. No one here is a designer so they don’t even notice it’s not what it was supposed to be.” You sighed as Pepper Potts, a woman that had become a close friend who was still technically your boss, came over with a smile.

“Pep, I am so sorry. It’s all wrong and…” She laughed as she held up her hand with a smile.

“Please. (Y/N) it looks fantastic.” She gave you a quick hug as Bucky brushed his thumb across your back.

“Told you.” He teased as Steve called his name; pulling your attention away from your friend. With a small wave to Pepper, you were lead away from the elevators and into the party. You could feel Bucky’s metal hand bunch up the fabric of the loose fitting, mid-thigh length, black and silver ombre foil dress you had on as a low, almost unheard growl rolled out of his chest. You glanced up at him and saw him glaring off to the side.

“Hey…” You said softly as you quickly followed his gaze to a tall, handsome, African-American Alpha, black coffee and autumn air, that had been checking you out. You looked back at Bucky, tucked yourself closer to his side and gently scratched his stomach. “Honey.” He pulled his eyes away and looked down at you and you flashed a smile at him. 

“I’m yours. Gunna finally introduce me to Steve?” His face softened at your words and he leaned down under the ruse to whisper in your ear but instead, ran his tongue across your throat; unofficially marking you as his for the hundredth time that night despite the fact that you already reeked of him. You huffed a small giggle as he stood up with his eyes locked on the man before he moved you in front of him toward Steve.

“You must be (Y/N).” The Omega, an interesting combination of blueberries and rain drenched grass, said as he stuck out his hand. You slipped your hand into his and smiled when he brought it up to his lips for a gentle kiss. “It is a pleasure to finally meet you.”

“Pleasure’s all mine.” You said with a small nod as his mate, Nat, cherries and spice, came over to you with a smile.

“So, you’ve both finally found the source of the scent.” She teased as she pulled you into a hug. You had never attended one of the parties you coordinated for one excuse or another so she was the only Avenger you had ever met. She had helped you in the middle of the night about three years before just after Thanksgiving when a vicious, monster squirrel that was hibernating in one of the fresh cut Christmas tree you and Aaron had been trying to put up decided to attack. She made sure to come down to find you and say hi every time she caught a wife of your scent in the building. You let out a small giggle as you subconsciously leaned back against Bucky’s chest.

“We weren't even looking.” You said with a smile.

“The decorations look amazing this year, like always.” She said harmlessly as she looked up at the streamers that lined the stairs and banisters to the second lounge upstairs. You couldn’t help the pitiful whine you let out as you followed her gaze, not even wanting to see how bad the lounge looked as Bucky gently rubbed your arm.

“She thinks it’s a disaster because she wasn’t here to supervise.” He said with a chuckle. You huffed and pouted your lip a bit.

“Well it is…” You grumbled causing the three of them to laugh.

“I see what you mean, Buck. She is definitely just like Connie.” For some reason, the comment rubbed you the wrong way. You knew Bucky didn’t look at you and see this other woman but the fact that his best friend did made you suddenly question it. You stood up a little straighter in subtle self-defense, Omega to Omega and smiled sweetly at Steve.

“It was very nice meeting you, Steve. Excuse me, I need to go survey the rest of the damage upstairs.” You gave Nat and Bucky a small smile before turning away from the small group and heading towards the stairs. You heard Nat say ‘seriously’ to Steve over the buzz of the crowd of people as you meandered through it toward the stairs. You said hello to a couple of the people you recognized from working for Stark Industries for the past six years before Bucky caught up with you just as you were about to walk upstairs.

“Come with me, Omega.” He said softly as he gently took ahold of your hand. You looked up at him questioningly as he pulled at your hand. With a small nod, you pulled your foot back from the bottom step and followed his lead. 

He lead you back toward the elevators and after pushing the button, he pulled you into the safety of his arms. You let his scent calm you as he pulled your back tight to his chest and wrapped his arms around your waist, not letting go as he walked you both into the elevator, during the elevator ride up or as he lead you to his room in the tower. You hummed and a smile spread across your face as his tantalizing smell embraced you in one of the many bedrooms you had decorated in shades of grey and beige.

“What did he say that bothered you, doll?” He asked gently as he moved in front of you, took your hands and pulled you backwards toward the bed. You shrugged as he sat down and pulled you onto his lap. He smirked as you settled with your knees on either side of him. “Nope, try again Omega.”

“Who’s Connie?” You asked softly as you sat back on his massive thighs and played with his black tie. He brushed his hands up the sides of your thighs and let them come to rest under your dress at your hips with a sigh.

“Connie… She was a girl I was seeing before I joined the Army. Sweet girl but I knew she wasn’t my Omega. She was someone just to pass the time with.” He started to brush his thumbs across your skin as he tilted his head into your line of sight. You couldn’t help but smile at him as you reached up and brushed his hair back behind his ear. You lifted your head as your arms rested on his shoulders and your hands tangled in his hair. “She reminds me of you. Not the other way around. She looked absolutely nothing like you but your personalities, as far as I have seen, are sorta similar. But you two are on two completely different levels. 

You’re softer… not physically but in general. She had this… edge to her I wasn’t a fan of. But back then, I was just about having fun. Settling down wasn’t on my mind at all so I over looked it. She was nice and sweet and very loving. Would have made a good mate but…” He chuckled as he moved his hands over your ass and up your back. 

“She’s not you. No one could ever be you. Yea, I liked her at the time but I knew back then like I know now. She’s not the one that I am meant to be with. Sure, I’ve only known you a week but I still know it. I can feel it. I’m meant to be with you.” A slight blush spread across your face and you dipped your head to his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around your waist.

“I never bonded with her if you were thinking that. I never bonded with anyone. Steve probably just remembers her because she was one of the only ones around more than once.” He laughed as you sat up and looked at him with a cocked eyebrow and nodded. “Yea, your Alpha was a bit of a play boy back in the day. But not anymore. I’m all yours.” You gave him a sassy smile and shrugged.

“I guess you can stick around then.” You teased. He tickled your sides for a second, causing you to yelp and giggle.

“You guess? Well don’t I feel special.” You nodded as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“You should.” He smiled genuinely as he moved his arms down to your waist and pulled you closer to him.

“Took me 80 something years to find you, doll. I’m not letting you go for anything. You are my Omega and I will protect you and keep you safe every single day until my dying breath.” You smiled as you leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss. He inhaled deeply through his nose, breathing your intoxicating scent in until it made him almost lightheaded as he ran his hands up your spine and laid back on the bed; pulling you down on top of him before rolling so you were both on your sides. There was no need to go any farther; both of you were just content on being. After a couple minutes, he pulled away from you just to look at you.

“You feel better now, my Omega?” You nodded as you moved your hand to cup his jaw.

“Now I do.” With a smile, he leaned forward and gave you a chaste kiss.

“Ready to go back out there?” After a moments hesitation, you nodded. “Alright. Let’s go ring in yet another year.” He joked as he pulled you to his chest and rolled so he could sit both of you up. You couldn’t stifle your giggle as he moved his hands from your waist to the backs of your thighs in one fluid movement and immediately stood up. An impossibly bigger smile stretched across his face at the sounds he loved more and more every time he heard it and he slowly let you down until your heels hit the carpet.

“Wanna go see what the upstairs of the living room looks like?” He teased as he walked you backwards to the door. You whined and shook your head.

“I changed my mind. I wanna stay here.” You joked as he reached out and pulled the door open behind you. He shook his head and chuckled.

“Too bad.” You faked a pout despite your smile and stomped your feet in fake aggravation toward the elevator. “You know that just makes you more adorable, right?” He asked as he pushed the button to the elevator.

“No it doesn’t. It makes me tough.”

“Ha! Not a chance, doll.” He laughed as he guided you into the elevator. You childishly and playfully stuck your tongue out at him as you pushed the button for the living room and laughed as he wrapped his arms around you and growled into your neck.


	2. Fate: Part 2

You growled to yourself as you sat on the floor of your office surrounded by a plethora of muted color paint chips, wood flooring, tile and carpet squares, frantically trying to come up with a color scheme for a vacation home Tony had bought for his and Pepper’s anniversary. Despite the fact that it was Sunday, you and Aaron were trying to get as much work done as you could before he had to take a week off work. Usually, you had Pepper’s help to decide the initial color scheme which would unleash your creative flow as if a dam had broken loose but this house was meant to be a secret so the two of you were alone.

“What fucking combination did we do for the last house?” You asked Aaron for the third time that morning; your aggravation with him clouding your mind. He growled at you as he snatched the swatches off the ground and tossed them at you across the little room.

“Make it colder!” He whined as he grabbed a carpet square and started fanning himself with it. You glared at him, understanding why he had an attitude but still aggravated with it as you pushed the fan that was directed at you toward him. Both of you were miserable, his heat was a day or two away, your building’s air conditioning was on the fritz and the random, mid-April heat wave that was blowing through New York wasn’t helping you at all. You were so uncomfortable you just wanted to cry.

“God, fuck this house!” You screamed as you grabbed a hideous piece of sample tile you had never liked or used and threw it against the wall, narrowly missing Max and Natasha who had just walked in to your office.

“Whoa! Yea, it’s definitely time to get them out of here.” Nat said as she walked into the room with more self control than any other Alpha you had ever seen. She told you once that it was curtesy of her Red Room training as a child. “Come on, (Y/N).”

“Time to go home, bubs.” Max said as he came over and pulled Aaron off the floor. The Omega turned into a puddle in his mate’s arms and burst into tears.

“I have to work!” You screamed as you tried to scoot away from Natasha; not really realizing that she was standing in your office and not out on the mission she had been on with Bucky, Steve, and Wanda. This wasn’t the first time she had to drag you away from work to get you home but usually it was because of your own heat.

“Yep and you can deal with it at home. Your Alpha needs you.” Your head whipped toward her as Max lead Aaron to one of the waiting cars out front. Bucky had been on a mission the past couple days and you weren’t expecting him back until early the next morning.

“Wha… what happened?” You stammered as you grabbed a bag and started shoving everything you could grab into it. Nat crouched down to help with an awkward smile.

“First rut in 70 years, honey.” Your stomach dropped as the idea that your Alpha was alone and in pain. You scrambled to your feet, abandoning your work as panic ripped through you. You needed to get to your Alpha, needed to help him.

“We have to go.” You whispered as you took a step toward the door before turning toward your desk. You looked at it without even seeing it as your heart raced in your chest.

“Go get in the car out front. Steve’s gunna take you to the tower and I’ll lock up here.” You nodded at her as you grabbed your purse and a random carpet square and ran out the door. You were only a couple blocks away from the tower and as you stepped out into the hot air, part of you wanted to just run to your mate, heat be damned.

“No, get in here. You aren’t running to him, (Y/N).” Steve said when you took two steps in that direction. He snatched you off the pavement and nearly tossed you in the car.

“Is he OK? When did it start? Drive, go faster! Is this like really bad? I’ve never had an Alpha before so I only know so much about ruts but Max’s always seemed bad when Aaron isn’t there right away. But Bucky is different. Is he gunna be OK? Why isn’t he going faster?” Your words blurred together in a matter of seconds as the faint smell of your mate on Steve twisted your stomach.

“Hey, easy. He’s alright. We got him out of the mission and got him back to the tower in one piece and came straight for you. Breathe, doll.” You took a shaky breath as your hormones raged inside of you and no mater how hard Steve and the Beta driver tried, they couldn’t use their pheromones to calm you down. 

Every second felt like it took centuries as the driver made his way through Manhattan traffic as quickly as he could. The car had barely stopped in front of the tower before you jumped out of it and walked as quickly into the building as your heels would allow you, unintentionally leaving Steve and your purse in the car in your clouded haze; not that he was trying to keep up in the first place. 

You could smell your mate the second you got into the elevator; his scent overpowering every other scent in the building in your mind. Your foot tapped impatiently as the metal box carried you up to the thirty-seventh floor; the floor he shared with Natasha and Steve. You felt guilty for not being there to help him. When the doors finally opened, you sprinted toward the scent. 

As you pushed open his bedroom door and your heart sailed and sank at the same time. Bucky’s scent wrapped around you like a comfortable blanket but you whined at the sight of him. He had wrapped himself in a pile of blankets and yet his body still shivered despite the sheen of sweat you could see on his forehead. His arms were wrapped in an almost death grip around your pillow and he had his face buried in it. His scent was impossibly more potent and blanketed the room thickly. His eyes found yours instantly over the pillow as you closed the door behind you.

“I’m here, Alpha. I’m here.” You purred as you pulled off your shirt and quickly headed toward the bed. He moaned, shoved the pillow away from him and reached for you. You smiled as you shoved off your skirt and held up a finger. “Hang on, let me get a washcloth. I’ll make it better, Alpha. I promise.” He whined as you headed into the bathroom. 

You thanked your designer self for deciding you use bowls to display hand towels, wash cloths and useless decorations in the bathrooms of the apartments. You quickly dumped the contents of the black bowl in his bathroom onto the counter and filled it up with water as Bucky’s arms wrapped around your waist and his sweat drenched, naked body pressed against your back. A wave of slick flooded to your core and a whine left your lips as his rock hard length pressed into your ass.

“My Omega.” He crooned as he nudged his nose against your neck scenting you while his hands danced along your torso. As he lightly dragged his nails up your thighs, you set the bowl down on the counter and turned toward him. His body was burning up against yours so, with a smile, you ran your hands through his hair and tied it up with a hair tie you always had around your wrist.

“Wanna take a shower?” You asked gently as he licked a long stripe up your neck.

“Mine.” He growled against your skin as he ripped your bra then panties off, ignoring your question.

“All yours, Alpha. All yours.” You walked him back toward the shower with a small giggle and realized that at the present moment, handling Bucky was like handling a giant, horny, bumbling teenager. His metal arm whirled loudly in the small bathroom as he frantically tried to touch every inch of you at the same time. You barely had the water turned on when he lifted you up off the ground.

“Need you.” He growled as he stepped into the cool water and pressed you up against the wall. You gasped as he wasted no time sliding the thick tip of his dick into you and captured your lips with his. You moaned into his mouth as he grabbed both your wrists and pinned them above your head with his metal hand. 

“My Omega.” He growled as he shifted your legs around his waist to exactly where he wanted them while stretching your walls with a steady push of his hips. Your head fell back against the wall with a soft bang as he grabbed your ass in his large flesh hand. He wiggled his hips with a guttural groan to push himself impossibly deeper until he was completely seated inside you.

“Alpha.” You whined as he slowly dragged his hips back, lifting you up by your ass until only the tip caught. He looked you straight in the eye before letting his eyes dart to your hands for a second and looking back at you.

“Don’t move them.” He growled in his Alpha voice as he let go of your wrists. You nodded frantically as he shifted his hand on your ass to grab both globes at once. With no warning, he slammed into you and picked up a pace that was sure to leave bruises, delirious in his rut to knot you.

“Always so tight for me, sweet Omega.” He said through grit teeth as he pounded into you. His hands moved slightly around your hips for better leverage to pull you into his thrusts as he he focused on your eyes. “So perfect, (Y/N).” 

“Fuck, Bucky. So fucking good.” You could feel your coil tightening faster than it ever had before with each thrust as his hips moved the tiniest bit and found your sweet spot expertly. As his knot swelled, you quickly moved your hands and pat his shoulder in a brief moment of clarity. 

“Bed… fast, bed.” His hands never stopped pushing and pulling you along his hard cock as he spun you away from the wall and walked you toward the bed. The feeling of his hips shifting his length inside you with each step and thrust was unlike anything you had ever felt before. Your nails dug into his shoulders to hold on as your orgasm slammed into you, welcomingly.

“Again.” He growled with primal need as he crawled onto the bed and slammed into you harder. He moved your hands back above your head before he wrapped his arms around your shoulders to hold you in place, keeping your wet body from sliding on the soft sheets.

“Shit. Alpha, Alpha, Alpha…” You screamed as your body tingled with electricity. Multicolor stars danced on a white backdrop behind your closed eye lids as his forehead landed on your chest. Your coil tightened once more and your muscles twitched around him as he licked a long stripe from your chest to neck. You heard his teeth clamp down on his metal finger as his knot started to catch. 

“Cum, Omega.” He growled through grit teeth as his body shook with his effort to wait for you. You desperately wanted to cum with him, but the moment was not quite right. Your body told you needed something else. Your hands flew down almost on their own accord and yanked at his metal hand, pulling it away from the spot that you needed him to claim.

“Please… Alpha.” You begged as you tangled your hand in his hair. “Please!” With a growl, he slammed his knot into you and bit into the skin on your throat, sending you flying over the precipice harder than you ever had before. Your breath audibly caught in your throat and your whole body tensed as your tight, convulsing walls milked rope after thick rope of cum from your Alpha. His body began to relax slowly with yours while your highs ebbed away and he began to gently sooth the sting and blood from his bonding mark.

“My Omega.” He growled softly with every lap. “Forever, my beautiful Omega.” You nodded against his throat as you held on to his shoulders, the fingers of your left hand gently untangling the sweaty knots in his hair. The room fell silent, save for the shower running and both your calming breaths as he rolled you to the side to look at you.

“I love you, (Y/N).” He said softly as he reached up and moved a strand of hair off your face. His eyes followed the movement for only a second before finding your happy, tear-filled eyes. “My Omega… you’re the love of my life.” You smiled broadly as a lone tear fell onto the pillow below your heads and you reached up to cup his jaw in your hand.

“I love you, too, Bucky. I will love you until my dying day. My Alpha, forever.” With the most beautiful smile you had ever seen, he leaned forward and gave you a passionate kiss. He pulled you into his chest and your head naturally fell to his throat. You could feel his heart slowly returning to normal as he slid his hand up your back and ran his fingertips over your bonding mark.

“My Omega.” He crooned, his smile obvious in his sleepy tone. He kissed the mark as you reached behind you and grabbed a blanket to toss over the both of you for a little nap. His fingers settled on the spot and his soft snores floated into the room before the blanket had even settled on the two of you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

You woke up only an hour later, not used to taking naps in the middle of the afternoon unless you were in heat. The sound of Bucky’s soft snores brought a smile to your face before the sound of the shower still running caught your attention. You very gently and carefully pulled out of his warm embrace and replaced your body with your pillow even though you had absolutely no intention of going far. You took a moment to lean across the bed and adjust your nest around him a bit more before walking around the foot of the bed toward the bathroom. A white piece of paper that hadn’t been there before caught your attention so you took a slight detour to grab it on the way to the bathroom.

(Y/N),

I have put your work bags and your purse outside the bedroom door for you. (Yea! Get back to work!) I also took the liberty of ordering you and Bucky two pizzas (One is extra cheese for you. You’re welcome!) as it was his favorite in his ruts back in the day. They are in the oven to stay warm. Nat & I went out for the night; our little post mission tradition. (and to hide from the noise. Ugh! Kidding…) We’ll see you in the morning for breakfast.

And yes, he will eat both pizza’s and yes, he does typically sleep for only three hours between waves. But he sleeps like a rock during those hours if you stay by him; I watched him sleep through a hurricane once before. So trust me when I say you can work or watch TV without waking him up. He will still know if you leave the room for more than a couple minutes like he always does.

Enjoy that,

Steve and Nat

You smirked at his note and Nat’s penciled in comments as you turned off the shower water. You grabbed a hair tie out of your bathroom drawer and walked out into the room to grab your work, checking on your sleeping mate as you tiptoed past.

“FRIDAY, can you please send my interior design specs from the new Bongo project and the last Stark house to my work tablet?” You inquired softly as you pulled open the bedroom door quietly. You smiled at Natasha for packing two large bags of every sample you had in your office, and your work tablet and laptop and Steve for putting that random carpet square on top of your purse as FRIDAY confirmed your request. 

Despite the fact that the note had said the two were gone for the night, you kept your naked body hidden behind the door and locked it behind you. With a small smile, you carried everything you needed over to the bed and started trying to put together the design for the house again.

—— 

“So the options I’m thinking for that back room are J1077, that light grey we used in the old house with tile square 6H99… OR maybe F9171, that off white you like with the same light wood floor from the living room.” You softly dictated notes to Aaron as you moved the swatches around on the bed. As you placed the colors next to the ones you had already chosen, you bobbed your head to the side and second guessed yourself once again. “The only problem with F91 is I think the shade is gunna possibly clash with the white blue color in the bathroom if we don't add enough light in there to wash it out but…”

“Let me see…” Bucky said sleepily, causing you to jump and yelp. He chuckled as he rubbed your back. “Sorry doll.” You turned back around with a smile and shook your head as you paused the dictation.

“Sorry Alpha. Didn't mean to wake you.” You said as you grabbed the three colors in question and held them up as he reached out and pulled you toward him. “This one is what I wanna put in the bathroom.” You told him as you leaned back on his still sweat drenched chest. “The room is a guest room in the back of the house and it only has two, medium, south facing windows so there isn’t a lot of natural light. This the grey I wanna use but it’s a re-use for the same client and I don’t like doing that but this one...”

“Can I ask you something?” He asked as he gently took the squares from you. You looked over at him with your eyebrow arched and a smile spread across his face. “Do you really think Tony Stark is going to notice if you re-use the color?” You frowned as you pulled the paint chips from his hands and put them with the rest of them beside you.

“Not the point, mister.” You countered as you draped your arm over his side and brushed his hair back off his forehead. Your brow furrowed at the small look of fear in his eyes as he looked at you. “What’s wrong?”

“Did you really want this?” He asked as he reached up and brushed his fingers across the indents of his teeth on your neck. You nodded your head as you reached up and put your hand on top of his on your shoulder.

“Absolutely. Wouldn't have moved your hand if I hadn't.” You smiled at him as you brushed both of your fingers across the mark. Suddenly, the horror stories you had heard through out the years of Alpha’s mating Omega’s and then leaving them forever slammed into your mind. Your face dropped and your stomach twisted as fear squeezed your heart. “Wait, do you regret it?” He shook his head rapidly and bolted up, sensing your fear.

“No, (Y/N) never.” He soothed as he pulled you into his arms. You shivered at the stark contrast of his overheated body and cold metal arm. He picked you up and moved you completely onto his lap as he leaned back against the headboard. “I’m not going anywhere, Omega.” You nodded as you buried your face in his neck, scenting him deeply to not only sooth your suddenly frazzled nerves but to subconsciously remind him and the world he was yours. His fingers brushed through your hair for a moment before he gently pulled you back by your shoulder to look at you. His blue eyes darted between yours as he brushed a strand of hair behind your ear.

“I do love you. I will always love you. Back in my day this…” His eyes lowered to his mark and he gently brushed his metal fingers across your neck with a small smile of pride. “…was like a marriage.” You watched eyes slip out of focus ever so slightly as he brushed his thumb in the space between the two rows of teeth. You stayed quiet to let him finish as his thumb danced across your skin. 

“I know we’ve only been together a few months so this is a big deal. And it just feels so right but I don’t wanna just assume… I… I just wanted…” His brow furrowed slightly and he gave a small shake of his head, sending his long hair flying. Since you had known him, you had ascertained that explaining himself and opening up was not something he was used to. You knew he tried so hard to for you. You saw it as a gift from him when he did since you knew he didn’t really speak much to anyone other than surface conversations.

“You’re not rushing me.” You said softly as you ran your fingers through his hair to move it back from his face. “I know it’s big. But to tell you the truth…” as gently as you could, you pressed the heel of you palm against his cheek to turn his face toward yours with a smile. Your eyes searched his as you cupped his jaw. “… I wouldn’t change a thing. I love you, too. Every single thing- good, bad and down right ugly. I love it all. And I do understand what this means to you. I don’t take it lightly. I know, like you do, that we are meant to be together. And I love that now everyone will know that you are mine and I am yours.” A bigger smile spread across his face as he let his hands slide over your shoulders and down your back.

“My Omega.” You nodded as your title and scooted toward him on his lap.

“My Alpha.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“What are you doing?” Aaron asked as you headed down stairs to grab one of the blankets from your basket in the living room. 

“This one is too hot.” You said absentmindedly as you finished rolling up one of your top three favorite pink fleece blankets and put it in the basket. You grabbed your blue cloud print throw; your favorite blanket to watch movies with and turned back toward the stairs when Aaron lurched in front of you.

“Freeze, missy.” He said as he studied you. He scented the air as his eyes searched yours. “You smell different.” You rolled your eyes at him and tried to take a step around him.

“Everyone keeps saying that since we bonded, I smell different so you aren’t…”

“No, (Y/N)… I think you’re pregnant…” You couldn’t help but laugh at him as you tucked the blanket up under your arm.

“You’re out of your damn mind. I’m on birth control.” He shook his head and chewed on his lip.

“No… no, sunshine, you’re definitely pregnant. I’ve been around you basically every single day for the last eleven years. I know every variation of smell you have. This isn’t the bond I’m smelling. And look, your re-doing your nest. You never, ever fully re-do your nest, you just pack it up and move it with you.” He moved out of your way and pointed at you as he flopped back down on the couch. “I’m tellin’ you. You’re gunna have a baby.” You rolled your eyes and headed toward the stairs to, in fact, fix your nest for the fifth time that morning.

——

“THREE?!” You screamed as you looked at the three distinct, bean shaped blobs on the screen. “No, no, no. Look again, that’s not right.” You said as you waved your hand at Dr. Helen Cho. You heard Bucky’s weight slam down into a chair next to you.

“My technology doesn’t lie, (Y/N). You are definitely pregnant and there are definitely three pups. Congratulations.” Your jaw dropped as you stared at the screen; incapable of wrapping your head around this new information. Aaron wasted no time sharing his theory when Bucky had gotten home from his ‘casual’ 10 mile run that morning and your mate instantly brought you to Stark Tower. While Dr. Cho wasn’t an OB/GYN, she was able to do a fast ultrasound, effectively changing your life forever.

“But… she’s on birth control.” Bucky said as he stared at the screen. Bruce Banner, who was working on something ‘top secret’ when your Alpha literally carried you in and had joined the party, shrugged as he grabbed a small stool and wheeled it over between the two of you.

“My assumption. With you being affected by the super serum, my initial guess would be that your sperm weren’t affected by the progestin of the birth control during the rut/ heat cross over and made it past the thicker cervix…”

“Alright, alright.” You snapped as you sat up and put your head in your hands. “Science lesson’s gunna make me sick right now.” You looked back over at the screen as your mind reeled in shock. Bruce’s words ran through your head again and you looked over at the two doctors. “So what does that mean for them? How is the serum gunna affect them?” You heard Bucky slowly stand up as that thought permitted his brain. Bruce and Helen both looked at each other as Bucky sat down behind you on the exam table.

“That we don’t know. They already appear to be a little larger than fetus’ at this point in pregnancy but…” Helen said softly as she looked back at both of you. “We have no notes to compare it too. You are the only two in the world that could ever be in this situation.”

“Are they going to be OK?” Bucky asked, a little more forcefully than necessary. You immediately reached back and put your hand on his knee to keep him calm as Bruce slowly shook his head.

“We don’t know. The only thing we can do is wait and see. Keep a close eye on the progress…”

“You’re moving into the tower.” Bucky said as he looked over at you before looking at the picture of his three pups. 

“I’ll call Aaron to help pack.” You whispered in agreement as your hand spread across your barely bloated stomach. Neither of you could move out of fear.

“I’ll call Steve and Tony, too.” Bruce said as he gently grabbed Helen’s elbow and pulled her toward the door to give you both a minute to process… and to figure out what the hell to do with this kind of pregnancy.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

“This isn’t normal.” You said softly as you looked in the bathroom mirror at your stomach before bed. Tears softly fell on your cheeks as your fingertips danced across your baby bump. It had only been two weeks since you found out you were pregnant, four weeks and one day since conception, but if you were to go by all three of your pups, you were 12 weeks along. Like he did every time you found yourself in front of a mirror, Bucky came over and gently pulled your shirt down.

“Come on, Omega. All five of us are going to be just fine. Let’s go watch a movie, OK?” You nodded your head and let him lead you out of the bathroom as you wiped the tears off your cheeks. You knew he was just as terrified as you; no matter how hard he tried to hide it, you could smell it on him, but he was forcing himself to be a positive rock for you. With a small sigh, he climbed into the middle of the massive, blanket and pillow filled nest you had built and re-built almost hourly and situated you between his legs.

“We’re gunna be able to know the genders soon at this rate.” You said as you ran your fingers over your stomach as he picked a movie on Netflix. “Do you want to know now or wait until they’re born?” He hummed as he picked one of the movies you had saved on your ‘things I want to see and see again’ list, started it but immediately paused it and set the remote next to him to wait.

“Well, how would we pick names if we don’t know what we are having?” He asked as he grabbed the blanket, pulled it up, and handed it to you, knowing you would move it around about twenty times until it was just right. 

A smile spread across his face as he leaned back against the headboard and watched you begin your nesting process for the night. It was moments like this that no matter how stressed, or how scared he was, he knew it was going to be alright. He had you and little things like making sure you arranged the blankets just right or researching baby cribs until four in the morning (where he literally had to drag you to bed) to find the perfect one just showed him that no matter what happened with his pups because of the serum or how fast they grew in your womb, you would do everything you could and then some to ensure their safety.

“Well, some people pick out two names for each baby, one of each gender. So, say the first baby would be Adam or Anna and so on. But then you’re coming up with six ‘good names’ and it’s kinda impersonal, ya know. I read that if you don’t know it makes delivery easier. 

BUT I also read that most Omegas delivering multiples usually have to have a c-section, so waiting to make delivery easier is kinda a moot point. So, I kinda want to know just so each pup gets their own name and just one name, ya know? Ooo! Did I tell you there is a company I found on Pinterest that makes these blankets that… why isn’t the movie playing?” You turned around in your spot once you had that blanket situated around both of you how you though you wanted it to look at Bucky with your eyebrow cocked.

“Just waiting on you, doll.” You huffed as you turned around and faced the TV.

“I don’t take that long.” You grumbled as you grabbed a blanket from the outside of the nest and pulled it toward you. “You’re the one who asked the question.” You balled the blanket up and put it between Bucky’s leg and the outside of the wall of blankets on the other side of the bed. You took one look at it before coming to the conclusion that it was wrong and moved it again. After a few move adjustments, you finally deemed it right and looked up at the TV to watch the movie. “James, hit the thing!” You wined as you bopped his leg.

“God, you’re so adorable, Omega.” He chuckled as he grabbed the remote and hit play. You huffed as you settled back against his chest and pulled the three blankets you had covering you up over your chest. You felt your mate’s hands slip under your arms and come to a stop on your bump as the opening credits to ‘Mean Girls’ started up. 

Within minutes of the movie starting, exhaustion hit you hard and you fell asleep with a peaceful smile on your face. After checking to make sure you were 100% out, Bucky simply chuckled and flipped back to his list to find the Star Wars movie Steve told him he had to see.

——

“So pup A is now 7.7 centimeters. Pup B is now… phew, 7.9 and pup C is now 7.4 centimeters. Blood levels look good, pups look good.” Helen looked up from her tablet at the small group of people in the med bay and sighed. “Collective total of 1.7 centimeters gained since yesterday morning.” You looked over at Bucky with your bottom lip caught between your teeth. He rubbed his hand down your back as he processed the new information that felt like it was getting more and more worry some.

“So what now?” He asked. The room stayed quiet for a moment before Tony stepped forward and cleared his throat.

“Well, now you need to go back to work.” He said as he pulled his phone out of his pocket and started pulling something up. You were just about to scream at him with Omega rage; you couldn’t dare think about working when your pup’s lives were in the balance but he pulled up the layout of part of a wing you recognized in the compound upstate. “Now, these offices hadn’t been put to use yet, and while they were perfectly decorated the first time around, we did a little bit of refurbishing to make it more… home like. I had them turn it into four bedrooms with a big play room. Plenty of room for the pups to crawl around and…”

“Wait, what?” You asked as you got off the exam table you had been sitting on for the past hour. “Wha…?”

“What, you think I was gunna let the best designer in New York raise pups in your small apartment? I know Barnes’ room isn’t big enough for that either. Now look, you have these two floors…” His words were cut off as you gave the Alpha a hug. You had never really been close to him but he knew what you meant to Pepper, so helping you out was a no brainer to him.

“Thank you.” You whispered with tears in your eyes. You pulled back to look at him and he simply waved you off.

“Don’t thank me. It was Pepper’s idea. Now, any furniture and decorations you want or need and I mean ANYTHING, goes on the company account… ut! Company account. Pepper is setting up a different account to help you out financially because, despite the fact that I know we pay you handsomely, three pups is a lot and well… you’re family. Now go get to nesting. Your partner in crime is already moved in…”

“Wait, Aaron?” You asked as he practically shoved you out the door. You missed his nervous glance over his shoulder to the rest of the group; he prayed that this would be enough of a distraction for you to stay (sort of) calm until they could figure out what was going to happen with the pups. 

“Pepper said I couldn’t split you two up by leaving one of you in the city and moving one of you to the country. So yes, Aaron is there, too. Now go pack; leave the furniture. I’ll make sure everything gets moved out to the compound before noon.” You nodded as Bucky guided you toward the elevator. Steve had told him about the idea he, Nat, Tony and Pepper had come up with a few days before that morning when the two of them were working out. Bucky had been the one to suggest Aaron and Max go too, knowing full well that you would need your family with you… just in case.

“What am I gunna do about doctor stuff?” You asked as Natasha pushed the button to the elevator.

“Pepper has that covered. Helen is going out to the compound to keep an eye on things and we are staffing an OB as well.” Tony said as he sent a text to Pepper to let her know that Operation Distraction was working so far. 

“And Steve and I are moving out there as well. We’re gunna be on the floor right below you with Aaron and Max.” Nat said as she stepped into the elevator with you, Bucky and Tony.

“This tower isn’t really that home like anyways and most of the team are already out there as is so might as well keep everyone together.” Tony stated with a smile.

“I think this is a great idea.” Bucky chimed in as he draped his arm around your shoulder and rubbed your shoulder, using his pheromones to keep you calm. You nodded in agreement as the elevator opened on the floor to the living quarters. “Now, the pups get their own rooms once they are big enough.”

“Yea… it’ll be great.” You said with hardly any hesitation. Your head bobbed of its own accord as you headed into your room to start packing.

——

“Now this is high living.” Aaron said as he helped you unpack all of your clothes the next morning. “Have you seen the kitchen? It’s incredible! Ten times our kitchen at home. Imagine how much easier Thanksgiving dinner is going to be to cook now.” You nodded your head absentmindedly as you hung up all of Bucky’s jackets and your dresses in the (unnecessary) walk-in closet. 

Your pups had all hit at least 8.5 centimeters; three little lemons, this morning and your stomach officially stuck out farther than your breasts. Your skin itched from the quick stretch, your body ached and you were absolutely exhausted, despite the fact that you had slept for nearly 13 hours the night before. 

Your new OB/GYN, Cara Smith, had been briefed on your case by Dr. Cho, Dr. Banner, and Pepper but you could still tell the Beta was not prepared for what she saw. Aaron, noticing how distracted you were, walked over and sat down on your new, king size bed in front of you. You were, however, able to learn from a fancy blood analysis (thank God for Bruce Banner’s brilliant mind) that you were having two boys and a baby girl. 

“Hey, sunshine.” He said softly as he pulled the hangers out of your hands and set them down on the bed next to him. He smiled softly as he held your hands in his. “We are going to make if through this. You and me? We are fighters. Do you remember what you said to me when you found me at the run? 

I was bruised, bloody, dirty, starving, and hiding in a tree. You climbed up and sat down next to me and said ‘no matter what happens from this moment on, you will never be alone again. You are a fighter to have made it this far and I know just by the fire in your eyes that you aren’t done fighting yet.’” Tears filled your eyes and with a nod, you sat down on the bed next to him. “I know you’re scared, all of us are. But you’re a fighter, (Y/N). I know you. You are gunna fight. So the pups are fast growers. Is that gunna make you love them any less?” You shook your head as he reached up and brushed the tears off your cheeks with a smile. 

“None of us are. These pups, no matter how fast they grow up, are going to be loved by each and every one of us until our dying days. Especially by their mommy. We’ll make it through this together. I know your scared but look at it this way. You’re a third of the way through the pregnancy and you haven’t even been pregnant a month. Do you know how many pregnant woman would kill for that? Pregnant, puff out and boop! You’re done.” You couldn’t help but huff a laugh and nod.

“You’re right.” You sighed as you rubbed your hand across your stomach. “You know, I hate it when you’re right.” He giggled as he pat your hand and stood up.

“I know you do. And I know that you know, I love it when I’m right.” You rolled your eyes as you stood up, grabbed the hangers off the bed and headed toward the closet.

“Don’t let it get to your head, Aaron.” You called out. “That’s big enough as is.”

“Hey! That’s not very…”

“So, we have all the furniture moved in and set up where you wanted it and all three nurseries and the play room are set up with the fanciest cameras Stark has. Said he’d show you the tablet thing when he comes back when we get back with the stuff for the pups.” You came out of the closet and smiled as Bucky leaned against the bedroom doorframe. He brushed a strand of hair that had fallen out of his bun back behind his ear and sighed. “Ready to go take care of the nurseries?” 

“Yay! Break time!” Aaron cheered as he grabbed the last empty box off the floor. “You two have fun shopping.” You smirked and kissed his cheek.

“Just be glad I’m not making you go with us.” You sassed as you headed back into your closet to grab flip flops. “Will you please get me one of those fruity protein smoothie shake things Nat made me? The strawberry one.” He nodded more to himself as he broke down the box and added it to the large pile outside the door.

“You enjoy the pup store.” Aaron teased as he pat Bucky’s shoulder on the way to the kitchen. “I brought her in there one afternoon just to look and I had to drag her out six hours later so they could close at nine.” Bucky sighed as he stumbled into the room to change out of sweaty clothes he had on from building and moving furniture with Max and Steve all morning.

“Alright, Omega. Let’s go shopping.”


	3. Fate: Part 3

“Stay calm, Omega. It’s all gunna be OK.” Bucky said softly as you held a little pink dress in your hand. Tears welled in your eyes as he gently wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you a step back against his chest.

“I know.” You whispered as you ran your fingers over the pink bow in the middle of the dress. “It’s just a lot.” He nodded his head as he kissed your shoulder.

“I know it is, Omega. How about this… we know they may grow fast. It could or couldn’t happen. Since I know you wanna get all these cute little outfits and don’t wanna have to settle and only get a couple, let’s get them all and we’ll just change them all a couple times a day. We’ll take lots of pictures… how about that?” A small smile spread across your face as you turned in his arms.

“Have I told you lately how much I absolutely love you?” He smiled and nodded.

“You have but it’s never gunna be as much as I love you.” You leaned up and gave him a chaste kiss before resting your forehead against his.

“I couldn’t have done this without you.” You said softly as you cupped his jaw in your hand.

“I feel the same way, doll.” He gave you a chaste kiss before giving you a small pat on the ass. “Come on, sweetheart. We have three pups to dress, diaper and put in beds we don’t have yet. So let’s see that list of yours.” You smiled as you pulled away from him and grabbed your long list out of one of the four empty carts you had grabbed. You heaved a sigh as you looked down the list you had made from a collection of websites you had found.

“So I think to start out, we’ll obviously keep them in bed with us but after a while we should put them all into one room. Move them into their own rooms when they get a little…” You bobbed your head, unsure of what word to you; older or bigger.

“Sounds like a plan.” He agreed simply as he took the pink dress from your hand and put it in the cart onto of your purse gently. “So what’s the first group on the list?” You smiled up at him for his ability to keep you positive before looking down at your list again.

“Basics.” You looked around the Babies ‘R’ Us store you were in and pointed toward the sign marked ‘Diapers and Wipes’ just past all the clothes. You shoved your list in your pocket and you each grabbed two carts and weaved your way through the racks.

“How many do we… My God, how many different kinds of diapers are there?” You smiled and looked for the brands that were rated the best.

“Lots but not all babies like the same thing.” You paused in front of the Pampers and looked for the size you needed. “So, what we’re gunna do is buy two of these. And… these.” You said as you tossed 2 boxes of Pampers into a cart and did the same with 2 packs of Huggies. “And two of these.” You grabbed 2 packs of Honest diapers and set them on top of the other boxes as you grabbed the list from your pocket and a pen from your purse. “That way, we can try them all and see which pup prefers what. And after that, we can just order them online. I have an account on Amazon and they deliver in New York in an hour.” He nodded as you crossed off ‘diapers’ on the list and turned to look at the wipes.

“When did you do all this research?” He teased as he stacked the boxes up to one side of the cart to optimize space. You couldn’t help but smile as you looked over your shoulder at him.

“Alpha, I’m an Omega. I’ve done research for my future pups for years.” He chuckled as you handed him three different boxes of wipes. “It’s an Omega thing.” He nodded as you crossed ‘wipes’ off the list and moved your carts down to the end of the isle. You turned to your right to head down the ‘bath’ isle and a book of baby names caught your eye. “Here. Read out your favorites. There’s a pen in my purse to mark off the ones you like and just dog-ear the page.”

“Alright, let’s see.” He said as he followed you down the next isle of bathroom stuff. His eyes danced down the list as you grabbed four packages of different patterned wash cloths and tossed them in the cart. “What about Abigail?” You paused with your hand on a package of plain blue and a package of plain green hooded bath towels (so they can be embroidered with your pups names) and looked back at him.

“No. Let me say this, if you heard the name when you were a kid, there is a good chance I’m gunna say no.” You cocked your eye brow at him as he simply laughed and turned a few pages. “You like these?” He glanced up and nodded before looking back down.

“Chloe?” He asked, more to himself as he tapped the pen on the side of the book. “Chloe Barnes. I can do that one.” You nodded in agreement as you tossed a package of plain pink towels in the cart.

“Circle it. What about Tessa? I liked that name as a kid.” You looked back at him as he said the name out loud with his last name.

“Not a fan.” You nodded as you moved a few steps down to the baby washes. “What about Mia Barnes?” You paused and tilted your head to the side as you ran the name through your head a few times.

“I like that one.” Bucky continued to flip through the book, going back and forth between girls and boys names as you casually strolled the isles and grabbed every thing you could without his help. After two hours, you had two half full and two overflowing carts of essentials (and about 30 names you both really liked down) and found yourself in front of the cribs. You sighed as you looked at your half finished list before looking up at the crib you fell in love with online.

“So I think our best bet is to get this kind. The ones you can convert into beds over time.” You said as you pointed to a display that showed the crib set up and turned into a toddler and kids bed. Bucky nodded agreement as he shoved the pen in the book and put it on top of a pile of crib sheets so you would remember to actually buy it since you marked it all up.

“Sounds good to me, doll. Which ones are you thinking?” You shrugged as you took a step back and looked at all the options. 

“The first question is, do we get three sets that have the changing tables for when we split them into their own rooms or do we just put changing mats I grabbed right on the dressers?” You looked over at him as he brushed his metal hand through his hair and leaned against the cart handle.

“Realistically, we’d be better off with doing the dresser thing.” You nodded as you looked back up at the dark wood crib you loved. 

“OK… now, what do you think about doing white for her and different shades of brown for the boys to differentiate?”

“That’s fine. I just have one request. I have only one little princess. You got all that princess stuff for her…” He stepped around all the carts and walked down to an extravagant looking white crib. “Can she sleep like a princess, too?” You smiled as you rubbed your hand over the left side of your stomach where your daughter was and nodded.

“Absolutely.” He walked over to you with a smile on his face and rested his hand on top of yours over his baby girl.

“Have I told you lately that you are beautiful?” You couldn’t help but giggle as you shook your head.

“Thank you… but I feel like a small balloon.” He chuckled as he gave you a chaste kiss before going back for the first crib box.

“You’re not a balloon, doll. You’re the mother of my pups and the love of my life.” He put the box in the cart with the baby proofing stuff and gestured to the wall of cribs. “Which other two, Omega? I don’t wanna have you on your feet too much longer.” You sighed as you looked up at the shelf as you rubbed the right side of your bump where your boys were.

“I love this one. The deep color would look great against a pale light yellow for the first boy.” Bucky nodded as he came over and grabbed the box for you was you strolled down the rest of the line. You passed a light brown one and almost kept walking but something made you stop. It was a rustic looking, light brown crib and you knew, it was the one. “This one.” You said softly as you reached up and ran your fingers over the wood with a smile. He came over and smiled.

“Yea. Definitely this one.” You smiled at him as he grabbed the box and you crossed off ‘cribs’ on your list. “Alright, what next?”

“Let’s see… furniture I plan on ordering separately, the stroller we’ll have to order off line or we can see if Tony can build one for us…”

“Have Tony do it. It’ll be like a mini tank. Safest stroller in the world.” Bucky said as he moved the lighter carts toward you so you wouldn’t have to push or pull the weight. You nodded as you looked over the rest of your list.

“Car seats, pack-n-plays, bouncy seats and then clothes.” You looked up at him and back at him and the carts full of stuff. “I think we’re gunna need another cart.” He nodded as the two of you started heading toward the car seats.

“It’s a good thing we didn’t drive here. I don’t think this would all fit into a car.”

“I don’t think this stuff is gunna fit into the Quinjet!” You laughed as you looked down at your list for the name of the car seat that was deemed the best by the 18 different websites you checked.

“Thank God Tony is helping us out, too. I don’t think we could afford all this on a designers and an Avengers salary.” You nodded in agreement as you pointed to the Chicco KeyFit 30 carseat on display.

“I don’t care if they are only in it for the ride home from the hospital. This car seat is the best carseat out there. I won’t put my pups in anything else.”

“That’s fine, doll. I won’t fight you on it.” You nodded as you looked at the boxes for the colors you wanted. 

“These two, Regatta, for the boys and this one, Ombra, for our girl.” Bucky nodded as he came over and grabbed the first two boxes. You watched him set the two boxes on top of the pile of diaper boxes, bathroom stuff, toys and play mats and you could help but smile. His hair was pulled back in a bun with a few stray strands falling in his face and he had this small, seemingly permanent smile on his face. He didn’t notice you staring as he came over and grabbed the last car seat box. You reached out and gently grabbed his arm.

“Parenting looks good on you.” You said softly. He looked over at you and his smile got even bigger.

“Looks good on both of us.” You nodded as he set the box on top of the various nursing accessaries, bedroom stuff, diaper pails and other miscellaneous trinkets. “We should get married.” You couldn’t help but burst out laughing.

“Yea, because that’s the most romantic way of asking.” You teased as you started pushing and dragging your two carts toward the bouncy seats and pack and plays.

“I’m serious. We’re mated and having pups. Might as well…”

“I’m gunna stop you right there.” You said as you paused at the end of the isle and looked back at him. “I’ll say yes one way or another, but you’re asking again when you have a ring and it’s all ro…”

“I already have a ring.” He said as he reached into his pocket. Your words audibly caught in your throat as he handed a small black box to you. “I know you’re not a big jewelry person so I kept it simple.” You flipped open the top and looked at the beautiful diamond ring inside. It was simple; a single diamond set in white gold and it was perfect. 

“Doll, I know we’re a little backwards with the whole get married, have pups thing but…” He reached up and brushed his thumb across your cheek with a smile. “I knew you were meant to be mine the second I saw you. True Mate or not, I need you in my life. I have never met someone that I wanted to open up to, someone I wanted to talk to about the goods and the bad I’ve seen and done and dream. Someone I trusted with my deepest and darkest thoughts, fears and secrets. Someone I wanted to wake up next to every morning and fall asleep wrapped around every night. I love you, (Y/N). My beautiful, kind, sweet, amazing Omega and the mother of my pups. Will you marry me and make me the luckiest Alpha in the universe?”

“Yes!” You squeaked. He instantly crashed his lips to yours and wrapped his arms around your waist. Tears fell from your eyes against his cheeks and you suddenly heard soft clapping behind you.

“That was so beautiful.” A pregnant woman said as she wiped tears off her cheeks. You blushed hard and hid your face in Bucky’s chest as he took the ring box from your hand.

“Thank you. I meant every word.” The woman smiled at him as she pulled a bouncy chair box off the shelf and put it in her cart.

“You’re one lucky Omega. And by the looks of it, you’re gunna be one tired Omega as well.” You smiled back at her and nodded.

“That is an understatement.” She laughed as she turned her cart the other way.

“Good luck… and congratulations.” You blushed again and you and your mate both thanked her as she walked away.

“God, that’s embarrassing.” You joked as he slipped your engagement ring on your finger.

“I’m not sorry either. Now, tell me what I’m grabbing from here so we can get the clothes and get out of here. I wanna make love to my fiancee.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You groaned as you tried desperately to find some sort of comfort for even a minute at 3 in the morning. You were three days shy of your third month of pregnancy but if anyone looked at you, they would assume you were full term. Your stomach was massive as were your pups. For the past two days, Allie, on the left, weighed in at 6 pounds, 5 ounces and she was the smallest of the three. Ryan, on your right was 7 pounds, 8 ounces and Mason, front and center was a whopping 8 pounds, 4 ounces. 

You had been on forced bedrest for the past three weeks as your pups continued to grow. And just your luck, at least one of your pups was always active. Every inch of your body hurt and itched. Your hormones were insane and you knew you had to have been driving anyone in a ten mile radius crazy. But you wouldn’t trade it for the world.

You shifted in your nest and gently pushed on Ryan to get him to stop his direct kicks to your lungs as Bucky softly snored next to you. You glanced over and glared at him; it had been at least two days since you had gotten any sleep, and turned up the TV a tiny bit. You sighed as you pushed at Ryan again, silently begging him to move when suddenly all three pups kicked hard at the same time and went still. Your heart clenched and you jabbed at Ryan again, receiving no reaction.

“Alpha!” You screamed as you jabbed at Allie and Mason. Bucky sat bolt up right in bed as tears started pouring down your cheeks. “Something’s wrong.”

“FRIDAY, wake up every nurse and doctor in the compound and tell them it’s an emergency with the pups.” He roared as he scooped you into his arms and ran out of the bedroom. “Hang on, Omega. I got you.” Your head bobbed in agreement as you continued to poke at your pups, begging them to move as your mate ran down the three flights of stairs from your floor to the med bay.

“Please babies! Move!” You pleaded as he kicked open the med bay door.

“What happened?” Cara shouted over your tears as she pulled a lab coat on over her Scooby-Doo pajamas. 

“They just stopped moving and they won’t kick back.” You sobbed to her and Bruce as Bucky put you down gently on a hospital bed.

“We gotta get them out. They’re at term and are probably going into destress.” Helen said as she pulled her hair back. “FRIDAY, wake up Steve and get him down here to help hold her down, we don’t have time to anesthetize her completely.”

“Wait, you can’t just cut her open.” Bucky said over the shouts of the doctors as he followed you and the two doctors down the hall toward the OR, dodging nurses as they dashed around to get supplies.

“We don’t have another choice. We need to get the pups out.” Bruce said as he guided the bed into the OR.

“Alpha, the pups.” You cried as Cara grabbed your arm and took the IV one of the nurses was handing her.

“We’ll need you to hold her shoulders down.” Helen said as she handed a syringe of pup-safe anesthetic that would take a few minutes you didn’t have to completely kick in to Cara as Bruce started hooking you up to monitors. Bucky didn’t move as Steve slid into the OR. Cara gave him a quick run down as Helen applied a local anesthetic to try to take the edge off.

“Buck, look at me.” Steve said as he grabbed his friends arms and turned him away from you. His terror filled eyes found his friends and Steve pointed at you. “We need to get the pups out. It’s priority. Your mission is to keep your Omega still and calm. Hold her down and keep talking to her. She will be fine, OK?” Bucky nodded mechanically as his friend pushed him toward you. Bucky was moved so he stood over your head and he leaned down and put his arms over your shoulders and across your chest.

“Alpha…” You sobbed as your arms were strapped to the table so you couldn’t push anyone away to get away from the pain. He nodded and licked his lips as Steve threw his weight over your legs at the same moment Cara made the first incision. Your blood curdling scream filled the room; shattering Bucky’s heart as he fought his Alpha instincts to take away your pain.

“I know, Omega. I know. Hey, focus on me, doll.” He said over the doctors and nurses talking as he moved directly in your line of sight. Your eyes found his tear soaked eyes as the three doctors fought to get the pups out and to try to get you numb enough so you wouldn’t feel it. 

“Hey, what do you say, after all this is done, you, me and our pups lay in the nest and finish watching that zombie show you like? You know, the one with the cannibal group and the train tracks? We’ll sit and traumatize our pups like good parents with that.” You nodded in agreement as another blast of pain, thankfully less than the first one ripped through you. Your body lurched only slightly under the full weight of two super soldiers holding you down.

“Here’s the first pup.” Cara said as she pulled Mason from your womb with a smile. A smile spread across your face as your blurry son was lifted into your line of sight.

“Mason.” You whispered weakly as he was passed off to a nurse. Bucky choked a laugh as he looked back down at you.

“You’re doing great, (Y/N).” He said as you looked back up at him. His face blurred before you and you tried to blink your eyes as Mason’s tiny cries filled your mind.

“She’s losing a lot of blood.” A nurse shouted miles away as Bucky’s weight was moved from your upper body.

“Omega!” He screamed as you let your eyes fall closed; too tired to keep them open any longer. “(Y/N)!”

“We got two.” Someone shouted before you let yourself give in to your exhaustion.

——

You could hear Bucky’s soft snores and the steady beep of some kind of machine as you woke up from your much needed nap and for a moment, you wondered why the snores sounded father away than normal. You forced your eyes open and and blinked against the blinding, white light before reality set in. You were in a hospital bed in what you assumed was the med bay. The beeping was from a heart monitor that was up over your right shoulder. The snoring came from a chair right beside your bed to your left.

Bucky looked broken. He had obvious tear tracks stained on his cheeks and despite being asleep, he looked like he hadn’t slept in weeks. His hair was tied back in a messy bun and he was still wearing the same, blood covered wife beater and pajama pants he had on… wait a minute. How long ago was it? Your pups…

“Alpha…” You croaked, your throat dry from lack of water. Bucky lurched from his nap and shot out of his chair.

“Thank God.” He whispered as fresh tears formed in his eyes and slid down his cheeks. He sat down on the bed by your hip with a smile.

“The pups.” You inquired as he grabbed a cup of water off the bedside table and offered you the straw.

“They’re all fine. They’re right h…”

“How big?” Tears formed in your eyes as you forced yourself to take a drink of water. His smile got even bigger and he shook his head.

“They’re perfect.” He said as he put the glass back down and sat your bed up. He hit the call button on the wall before he reached over and pulled the bassinet style, three pup stroller Tony had made you. Your pups laid side by side in the stroller with their limbs wrapped around each other. He had Mason and Ryan on either side of Allie and you were so grateful that they were all still so tiny. You let out a choked sob as you carefully moved your legs off the side of the bed to get closer.

“My babies.” You sobbed as you reached out and gently ran your finger down Ryan’s cheek. You felt the bed shift as Bucky sat down next to you and pulled the stroller closer.

“You scared the shit out of me.” He whispered as he wrapped his metal arm around you and pulled you into his side. “You…” You looked up at him as tears poured down his cheeks.

“I’m here.” You said softly as you put your hand on his thigh. “Right here, Alpha.” He nodded as he turned and pulled you into his arms.

“Don’t do that to me again.” He whispered into your neck. “I can’t live without you.” You nodded and wrapped your arms around him.

“I won’t.”

“Hey… she’s awake.” Cara said softly as she and Helen came into the room. You forced yourself away from Bucky to look at them as the two of you wiped your tears away.

“Thank you. Both of you…” Helen swiped her hand at you as she took a seat in the chair Bucky had been sleeping in.

“We just did our job. Those three are actually the first pups I have ever delivered so thank you for the opportunity.” You smiled as you looked over at your sleeping pups before looking back at the doctors.

“So what happened?” Cara sighed as she grabbed the wheelie chair and brought it over between the stroller and the chair with a half smile.

“You lost a lot of blood a little too fast and passed out. We had to get the pups out and that caused more blood loss. We did lose you once but the second we got Allie out, we brought you back, got you stable…”

“Then we put you in the cradle. Took half a day but we got your white count back up and your incision healed. You’re as good as new.” Helen said as she stood up and began removing your heart monitor with a smile.

“You were only out two days. The pups were all perfectly healthy and didn’t need to spend anytime in the NICU but we knew that. They have all held the same weights and lengths that they did in utero.” You nodded at Cara’s words as you looked back at your sleeping pups.

“How is that possible?” The two woman shrugged as Helen tossed the EKG leads on the bed behind you and sat back down.

“We believe that, with Bucky’s regenerative healing because of the serum, the pups simply grew fast initially to essentially ‘heal’ themselves. Once they hit term where everything was working properly, they stopped having to ‘heal’ themselves and just… started to be pups.” 

“Your mate insisted that you wanted to strictly breastfeed and with his help in holding them since you couldn’t, all three have a great latch. Pups are cleared and we were just waiting for you to wake up. With the cradle doing all the work, we have no reason to keep you here so if you wanna go upstairs and watch The Walking Dead for days on end, feel free.” You smiled at the faint memory of Bucky’s promise and nodded.

“Yes, please.” The two doctors smiled as they stood up from their chairs. Bucky pushed the stroller back a little bit and helped you too your feet as Cara and Helen headed out the door.

“I’d still like to keep a close eye on them for possible growth spurts. Not every day but twice a week for the first month, if that’s OK?” You nodded at Cara as you gently stretched your slightly stiff muscles.

“Just tell us when you want us to come down.” She nodded at you and headed out the door after Helen as you grabbed the handle of the stroller.

“Let’s go home, doll.” Bucky said softly as he put his hand on your lower back… just in case. “I’ll worry about letting everyone know you’re up. Wouldn’t let anyone come down to see them until you got to see them first.” You smiled up at him as you pushed the strollers toward the elevators at the end of the med bay.

“You’re too cute, Alpha.” You purred as he pushed the elevator button. He shrugged as he hiked your massive diaper bag up on his shoulder.

“I’m just so glad you’re finally awake.” You nodded in agreement as you both stepped into the elevator.

“Me, too.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

As your pups grew, you definitely saw how the serum had subtle impacts on your pups lives. General milestones were met almost too easily; all three of them held their heads up at one month old, moved from front to back and back to front easily at two months, at four and a half months, all three of them sat up continuously by themselves with no support and by five and a half, they were crawling. All three were definitely developing their own personalities, even at such a young age, but no matter how quickly they were accomplishing their milestones, none of them were in a rush to grow up. It wasn’t until December, when they were six months old, that the serum effects really started to show. 

Ryan was first. You were all sitting in your nest, watching Toy Story 3 while you nursed before the pups went to bed. As you fed Mason, Allie laid curled up and half asleep on Bucky’s chest like she did every single night. Ryan sat perched on his right shoulder, enthralled with the bright colors on the screen.

“So sad.” You whispered as you watched the toys heading toward the fiery furnace. You couldn't stop the couple tears that fell from your eyes. You saw Ryan look over at you out of the corner of your eye and he immediately crawled over next to you. You felt his little hand land on your arm for only a moment before a calm feeling blanketed your body. You had seen him do the same thing to Allie when she would cry but you always thought it was just a sibling thing.

“What the?” You looked down at your pup as he watched your face. You heard Bucky ask ‘what’ as Ryan simply smiled, pat your arm once and looked back at the TV with his hand still on your arm. “He just…” You looked over at Bucky before looking back at Ryan, utterly confused.

“What, doll?” You looked back over at him and shook your head as you tried to figure out how to explain it.

“He just calmed me down.” Bucky cocked an eyebrow as you both looked down at Ryan again. “Wait, pretend to be mad.” Your mate looked at you like you were crazy before he growled.

“Turn off the TV.” He snapped, with false anger. Ryan’s head darted over toward him for a moment as Bucky forced himself to be mad. Almost as if he knew his daddy was faking, he simply turned back to the TV and put his hands in his lap. You couldn’t help but laugh as Mason wiggled away from your breast to watch the movie in your lap.

“Wait, I have an idea.” You said as you pat Mason’s back. You reached over, grabbed your cell phone and called down to Aaron. He picked up on the second ring.

“Hey, sunshine.” He cooed.

“Hey… I need a favor. If you and Max aren’t doing anything can you come up here, pretending that your fighting? Stand right up against the bed so Ryan can get to your hands or arms.” You heard Aaron stutter a bit on the other end.

“Ummm… yea, sure. We’ll be right up.” You thanked him and hung up the phone as you ran your hand over the back of your middle pup’s head. It was only a minute before Aaron and Max’s fake shouts echoed through the house before they stormed into the bedroom. “Sunshine, can you tell him I need a dog?”

“We don’t need a dog, Omega!” Max shouted as the two of them stood right up against the bed. All four adults watched as Ryan panicked and quickly crawled over to the two men. They continued to fake fight for only a moment as Ryan grabbed both their hands.

“Whoa!” Aaron said as he looked at his nephew. “Did he do that?” You nodded as Ryan looked up at his two uncles to make sure they were OK before crawling back over and sitting down on Bucky’s shoulder again.

“That’s really weird.” Max said as he looked at his hand.

“Man, now I wanna know what he does.” Bucky complained as he looked up at his son.

“Well now that we settled whatever you were figuring out, we were just about to find out who got the last rose.” You smiled at Aaron as he grabbed Max’s hand and pulled him toward the door.

“Sorry about your luck, man.” Bucky said to Max. “I get to watch Disney.” You rolled your eyes as you waved to your friends.

“Thanks, loves.” You looked over at Bucky as the closing credits to the movie began to roll. “You’ll see it eventually, Alpha.” He huffed as he wrapped one hand around Allie and held Ryan to his shoulder with the other.

“Yea, I know.” He sighed as he got up and headed toward the nursery to get your three pups ready for bed.

——

You were getting ready for Christmas Eve brunch with Bucky for your anniversary when Allie revealed her little trick. You were standing in your bathroom, fixing your hair when Bucky screamed your name. Your heart stopped as your brush clattered to the ground and you sprinted out into your living room where Bucky, Wanda and Vision were all staring at your baby girl.

“What?” You nearly shouted as you looked between the three of them. “Why are you screaming?” Bucky looked back at you before looking back at his giggling daughter.

“Can you show mommy? Show mommy your trick, Allie.” You walked toward the couch and looked at Allie with your eyebrow raised. She smiled at you before looking back over at Vision. She took a deep breath and her whole body started to shake. You half expected her to scream when suddenly, she turned purple. You yelped and lurched toward your pup as she exhaled and changed back to normal. She simply giggled and clapped her hands.

“What the hell is that?” You asked as you looked at your pup.

“She just turned purple! I don’t know!” Bucky said as he got up to look at his little princess. 

“It would appear she is a shape shifter.” Vision said simply as if it were no big deal.

“Jeeezzza…” You groaned as you moved to sit down on the couch. You took a deep breath and sighed as you stood your daughter on your knees. “Welp. That makes two of you more special.”

“It would make sense. Technically, their genes are already mutated so show…”

“Vis!” Wanda snapped over Bucky’s deep growl as she whacked his arm. “You can’t say stuff like that.”

“They aren’t mutated!” Bucky snapped as he got up and took Allie from you. You knew he felt personally responsible for everything that was going on with your pups. You sighed as he waited by the bedroom door for Mason and Ryan as they crawled after him to protect their sister before he toed it closed to hide himself in your nest. With a sigh, you looked over at Vision and Wanda.

“Looks like we won’t be needing you after all today.”

“I’m so sorry, (Y/N).” Wanda said softly as she stood up and pulled Vision up with her. “He didn’t mean anything by it.” You nodded, forcing yourself to remain calm and not react the way you wanted to to protect your pups as you kissed her cheek.

“I know. It’s just… it’s a sensitive topic.” She nodded in understanding and pushed her mate toward the stairs.

“We’ll see you for dinner tomorrow, yea?” You gave her a half smile and nodded.

“Sounds good. Thanks again.” You didn’t even wait for them to completely leave before you headed into the bedroom and closed the door behind you. Bucky was already sitting on the bed turning on ‘Micky Mouse Clubhouse’ from your DVR with all three pups on his lap. He took one look at you and you could see the pain and anger in his eyes.

“They are normal.” He said as you stepped out of your dress and grabbed a tank top from your dresser drawer.

“They are special but yes, they are normal like everyone else.” You climbed onto the middle of the bed and leaned against the headboard beside Bucky. His head fell to your shoulder as the two of you watched your pride and joys happily watch TV.

“People are going to make fun of them.” He said softly as he put his metal hand on Mason’s side. Tears welled in your eyes at the reality as your oldest leaned back until he fell against his fathers chest.

“So, we prepare them. There are other people out there like our pups, Alpha. Ours aren’t the only ones. And besides, from what we can see Ryan and Allie can control their gifts. And if Mason has them, so can he. So, when they get old enough to be around people outside our family, they will be in complete control.” You felt Bucky’s head nod a fraction of an inch and you gently maneuvered your arm behind his head. After a moment, you let out a soft chuckle. 

“And besides, if someone makes fun of one of our pups, they have to deal with not only the other two pups, but the vicious mommy and the ex-assassin daddy with the metal arm. They’re screwed then.” You could feel his cheek twitch into a smile against your shoulder as he reached out and laced his fingers with yours. 

“Sorry I messed up our anniversary.” You shook your head and gently kissed his forehead.

“There is absolutely no place I would rather be right now.” 

——

Mason, not wanting to be out done by his brother and sister, showed his skill the very next day during Tony’s Christmas Day dinner. You were sitting with Aaron, Nat and Wanda, watching Bucky and Steve play with the pups and some of the toys ‘Iron Santa’ had brought the triplets that evening, when Mason found something completely different he wanted to play with.

“No, Mason. That’s not ours.” You scolded softly as he grabbed the strap of Thor’s precious hammer.

“Oh, let the boy play.” Thor called out as he came over to watch. “He can do no harm.” Your eyebrow arched as you slowly sat back in your chair.

“You obviously do not have pups.” You teased as Mason sat down on the ground behind the hammer. Thor chuckled as Mason grabbed the strap in his fat, little fist.

“Silly woman, this is Mjölnir! Only the…” His words were cut off instantly as a loud scraping, scratch noise echoed throughout the room. Everyone got dead silent as Mason tilted his head to the side and looked at the hammer again.

“Did he just…?” Tony asked as Mason grabbed the strap again and pulled the hammer toward him a full inch.

“He just moved the hammer.” Clint gasped as Mason crawled around and looked at the side. He studied it for a moment as the group of stunned adults watched in awe. Hesitantly, your pup reached out, shoved the top part of it and knocked it to the side with a bang. The loud noise made him and your two other pups jump before they all burst into tears.

“He just moved the hammer.” Natasha said in shock as you picked up Mason while Bucky comforted Allie and Ryan.

“Jesus, Barnes. What kinda mutant spawn did you create?” Sam teased with a laugh. The hairs on the back of your neck stood on end as deep growl rolled out of your and Bucky’s chest. Before he could react, you lurched forward and slammed your fist into Sam’s jaw, sending him flying to the floor.

“Mutant spawn? Who the fuck do you think you are, Bird boy?” You spat, not caring that you were going for the low blow. You pointed your finger at him as the triplets screamed from the noise. “Don’t you dare disrespect my pups like that again just because you’re jealous that a six month old can move a hammer you wished you could pick up. If you even look at my pups ever again and I will fucking kill you, do you understand me?” Sam nodded rapidly as he scrambled across the floor away from you. You had never in your life struck anyone let alone an Alpha but you were tired of hearing people talk negatively about something your family can’t control. 

“Yea, my pups are special. Ryan can change peoples emotions, Allie can turn purple and Mason knocked over a magic hammer. You guys have an issue with it, take it up with me.” You spun on your heel toward Bucky and gestured for your pups. “Give ‘em. I’m taking our ‘mutants’ home.” The growl he had started with yours was still rolling in his chest as he passed you Ryan and stood up with Allie. He glared daggers at Sam, who he was never a fan of in the first place as Aaron came over with your purse.

“I’ll bring up the pup’s t-o-y-s in a little while, OK?” You nodded at him, gave him a quick kiss and stormed out of the main living room and towards your elevators. You kicked the elevator button hard and jostled your sons up in your arms. Neither of you could say a word as you got into the elevator and headed up to your house with three crying pups.

“You did the right thing.” Bucky finally said as the doors opened to your house. You made it two steps into your home before you burst into.

“My babies” You sobbed as you sank to the ground to cry with your sons. Bucky immediately moved Annie into your arms between her brothers, picked all four of you up and carried you to your room. He set you all down in the middle of the bed and pulled off your heels. “Can I just start killin’ people?” Despite how angry he was, a small smile spread across his face as he unbuttoned his dress shirt.

“No, because I’m not physically capable of breast feeding.” It took you both only a moment as he toed off his shoes before you burst out laughing. You sat up with your pups and started taking off their Christmas outfits as Bucky headed out to the living room to grab a few toys for a quiet family night. You thanked God you had though to take a cute family photo before dinner.

“I think Santa went a little overboard.” He said as he dropped a large armful of toys in the middle of the nest. You shrugged as your sniffling pups instantly cheered up and started grabbing toys to play with.

“I’m just gunna start punching people when they make fun of our pups.” You said as Bucky got onto the bed and laid his head on your lap.

“You’re quiet frightening for an Omega, doll.” He teased as he rested his hand on your shin and started to brush his thumb back and forth against your skin. “But next time, I’m knocking Wilson out. It’s been a long time coming.” You giggled as you watched Mason race a Fisher Price toy car up Bucky’s leg.

“Deal.” You casually ran your fingers through his long, brown hair as Annie babbled away to her new doll and Ryan played with an activity triangle that had a dozen of so parts that rattled, spun and twisted. After a few minutes, you felt Bucky chuckle and he looked up at you.

“Did you call him ‘Bird boy’?”

“That I did.” He laughed as he laid his head back down on your leg.

“That’s freaking priceless.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

You sat on the couch, lost in thought with an ignored cup of coffee in your hands as your pups played with their Christmas presents in front of you. You realized that morning what Mason’s ‘gift’ really was when he effortlessly lifted one side of the couch up for Allie when the ball she was playing with slipped from her hands and rolled under it. As you watched your baby boy set the couch back down and simply crawl away, you felt conflicted.

You loved your pups with every fiber of your being. You would lay down your life for them in a moment without a second thought. But you knew what the world looked like for ‘mutants’. They were feared, beaten and even killed every single day just for being different. Despite being the pups of an Avenger, your pups would never live a normal life; your babies would always have to live in fear.

“Omega, are you with me?” Your head whipped toward the sound of Bucky’s voice as he headed toward the kitchen to grab a bottle of water after his workout.

“Sorry, Alpha. Just… day dreaming.” He looked back over at you, catching the sadness in your eyes that you were trying to hide in your voice. You met his eyes for only a moment before you looked back at your pups. He sighed and downed his water as he walked over to the couch.

“You gotta stop thinking about it, Omega.” He sighed as he sat down beside you.

“How can I not?” You asked as you looked back over at him. You watched his brow furrow ever so slightly as he scented the air.

“Shit… your heats are starting back up.” You nodded and looked at your cold coffee. 

“You’re going into rut soon, too. I can feel it. Started in the middle of the night.” Tears welled in your eyes as they found your mate’s once more. “You know what they do to people like them. Sure we can protect them here, make them Avengers when they’re old enough. But they will never go to a real school or have friends their age. 

Every time they go outside they’ll have to wonder… ‘is this the time someone realizes I’m different?’ We don’t even know if they follow the standard class system… if they will ever find mates.” You felt a tiny hand gently land on your leg seconds before a calm blanket surrounded you. With a small smile, you put your coffee mug on the table beside the couch and picked up your worried middle child. “Mommy’s OK, sweet boy.” You purred as he gently put one hand on your cheek and the other on his daddy’s knee. You looked over at Bucky and gave him a small smile as you rubbed your hand on Ryan’s back.

“This is no one’s fault, Alpha. I know you blame yourself but I don’t. This could happen to anyone. Aaron and Max… Tony and Pepper… even me and a different Alpha. It is what it is; it’s the nature of this world. I would never, ever wish our pups were different from who they are and I would gladly have more pups tomorrow if you wanted a bigger family even if I knew they would turn out the same way. I just need to know they are going to be OK.”

“They would never not be OK.” He said softly as he let Ryan climb into his lap to calm him down. “Omega, being my pups, they couldn’t be completely normal, you know that. If it’s not people attacking mutants, it’s HYDRA coming after the Winter Soldier’s pups. I know you don’t blame me; I still do, but I’m working on that. Doll, I wish, so badly that I had met you before I was forced to become the monster I was. But I can tell you this, I am in this with you. I love you. And as your Alpha, I will protect you and my family.” He gave you a small smile as Ryan continually pat his cheek to keep him calm. 

“(Y/N), I’m scared, too. Scared that I’m not strong enough to protect all of you. Scared that someone will hurt our pups or you. Scared that, even though they ‘fixed me’ I will revert or HYRDA will find us. But like Steve told me this morning, we can live in fear of what could be or we can accept our fates.” He gave you a small smile as he reached out and took your hand. 

“Fate brought us together. We were born 70 years apart, there is no way we should have ever mated. But we did and we got this little guy.” He looked at Ryan with a smile before looking at his other two pups, who were now sitting on the floor next to the couch. “And these two little monsters.” He growled playfully as you both reached down, picked up a pup and got them comfortable on your laps. You looked at your little family with a smile as Mason curled up against your chest. You watched Allie curl into Ryan against Bucky as your fiancé smiled at you. “This is our fate. And I wouldn’t change it for the world. Scary or not, normal or not. It’s ours.”


	4. Destiny: Part 1

“Alpha!” You shouted as you tried to get breakfast ready for your pups as they ran around you after each other. “Can you help me?”

“How?” He shouted over his pups as he slowly came into the kitchen with one twin attached to each leg, screaming their heads off. You looked back at him as you caught your youngest, Tessa, around the middle as she darted past you and your fiancé. 

“This is you’re fault.” You said as you put the one year old in her high chair. He grabbed one year old, Grace and three year old, Mason as they ran past and put them in their high chairs as you tried to pry two year old, Emma off Bucky’s left leg.

“I feel like we’re drowning in toddlers.” He groaned as you picked up one year old, Caleb as he raced by. “Mason, put that high chair down!” You looked across the island, where your oldest was holding two year old, David’s high chair out away from his dad and scowled as Ryan touched your leg to calm you down. You looked down at him and held your hands out to him with a smile as the anxious feeling you had melted away.

“Come here, baby boy.” He gave you a small smile and stretched his arms up toward you. You put him in his high chair as you looked at your pups. “Where’s Allie?”

“Boo!” Your three year old metamorph shouted in your face as she appeared out of no where on the counter in front of you. You screeched as all eight of your pups burst into peels of laughter.

“No!” Bucky scolded as he grabbed his daughter off the counter and gave her a gentle, harmless but firm swat on the bottom. “No turning invisible and getting up on the counters, you know that.” You heaved an exhausted sigh as your Alpha strapped the last pup into her high chair. You both took a step back as the eight of them; your oldest set of triplets, your intentional set of twins, and the second, completely accidental set of triplets, all babbled, screamed and cried as they waited for their breakfast.

“What the hell we were thinking?” You asked as you rubbed your hand on your exhausted face. Bucky groaned and shook his head as he leaned back against the counter with as much energy as you.

“We weren’t. That’s why we have eight of them.” With a heavy sigh, and a particularly loud screech from Emma, you both turned to get your pups fed and ready for day care.

~~~~~~~~ Two Years Earlier~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Doll, do I really have to?” Bucky sighed as he lay on the exam table. He looked up at your serious scowl and groaned.

“Yes. You have to.” You gestured to your large baby bump just as Emma stretched her leg out to push her twin, David out of the way, making your skin pull, painfully. “I’m not doing this again, Alpha.” He sighed and reached out to rub his hands on his twins, fighting to keep a smile off his face.

“You do look good…”

“Don’t you finish that sentence, James. This is the most painful shit, ever.” He finally chuckled and took your hand so he could pull you down.

“And I love you for putting your body through it… again.” You smiled and gave him a chaste kiss as the doctor came into the room.

“Alright, so Mr. Barnes, you’re here for a vasectomy.” He glanced up, saw your giant baby bump and chuckled. “Yep that makes sense.” You rolled your eyes as he brought over a chair for you to sit on as he worked.

~~~~~~ One Year Later ~~~~~~~~

“Pregnant?!”

“Again?” 

“With triplets, yes.” You and Bucky looked at Bruce’s smiling face, stunned nearly to silence. 

“How?” Your friend shrugged and fought to control his laughter as a reality floated into your mind. With a groan, you turned and whacked Bucky’s chest as hard as you could.

“Ow! Hey, what the…”

“You- fucking- self- heal!” You growled, punctuating each word with a slap. Bruce finally burst out laughing as Bucky grabbed your wrist.

“‘mega, enough.” 

“Alpha we have five pups already…”

“Pretty sure I was there for the making and delivering of each of those pups so I’m fully aware how many we have.” Bucky said. You groaned again and looked at Bruce.

“This time, when I deliver, tie my tubes. In fact, just take the whole damn uterus out. I am not doing this again. The Barnes family is officially a basketball team and I’m done.”

~~~~~~~~~ Present Day ~~~~~~~~~~

You stood outside the day care in the Avengers facility and sighed. Just like it did nearly every morning, it had taken you and your Alpha an hour and a half to get eight kids fed, dressed (sometimes twice), changed (multiple times) and into one of the many strollers you had to take them to the day care center the facility now had thanks to you and Bucky. After your first litter, you had unknowingly created a small baby fever in the company.

Max and Aaron had beautiful twin girls shortly after you got pregnant with your second litter. Wanda and Vision had a little boy around the same time and were expecting a little girl next month. Pepper and Tony even had one of their own… but not a single family came close to the amount of children you and Bucky had.

Since you had only had Aaron as your family for the better part of your life, you never thought you would want a big family. But no matter how hard your days and nights were with so many pups, and despite the fact that you had gotten so used to living with a migraine you hardly even noticed it anymore, it was moments like this, where you and Bucky stood outside the day care looking at each little face that you both made, watching all of your pups wave good bye that made your heart swell.

“Why are they always so good when they go to day care?” Bucky sighed as you forced yourselves to turn away to go get ready for work. You shook your head and ran your fingers through your hair, cringing when you felt a rogue cheerio tangled in the locks.

“I deal with them more than you so hush. And if you think about it, they’re good more times than they aren’t, it’s just we always have eight of them to watch at once so we deal with the individual bad’s consecutively which makes the collective seem bad all the time.” He nodded as the two of you dragged your tired bodies to the elevators. As you pressed the button for the elevator, the two of you looked at yourselves in the metal reflection. You couldn’t help but laugh as you turned to your Alpha and tried to get the oatmeal out of his hair.

“Oh, honey.” You giggled as you tossed the food in the trash and stepped into the opening elevator. “I can’t.” Your Alpha glanced over at you and did a slight double take.

“How the hell…?” He asked as he reached up and dragged his metal fingers through the back of your hair. You felt a Cheerio hit your shoulder and heard another one hit the ground and the two of you burst into exhausted laughter as you got out of the elevator on your floor.

“Dibs on the shower!” You laughed as you ran through your toy covered living room toward your room.

“Oh no, you don’t!” You screamed a laugh as you were lifted off the ground and carried the rest of the way to the bathroom in your room.

——

In the next few days, you tried to pay attention to see how ‘bad’ your pups really were since you had a small lull at work after the three sets of your pup’s June birthdays and the forth of July, before you started preparing for the fall and winter holidays.

Emma and David, your middle twins in their terrible twos were absolutely the worst but that was almost expected. Emma had become an absolute daddy’s girl and hated sharing him with her brothers and sisters. Your fiancé, bless his heart, couldn’t bear to see any of his baby girls cry so you noticed he spent most of his afternoons and evenings carrying her around and dealing with her melt downs when he had to put her down or paid attention to his other pups.

David was apparently your little instigator and he was absolutely his father’s son. Like the rest of your children, he had a mutation; which was the ability to manipulate the cold. You couldn’t count the amounts of times he would toddle over to his younger siblings and make his hands ice cold. Each time, an evil smile spread across his face and he would touch any part of their bodies he could get to. Screaming would ensue and you finally understood why your kids seemed to scream for no reason and why Ryan, your little empath always seems do stressed out trying to calm his brothers and sisters down.

“David!” You barked as he scooted over toward Grace with his hand poised to freeze her leg while she was distracted by the TV before nap time. His blue eyes darted over to you, stunned that he had finally be caught. “No!” He pulled his hand back as Grace took the opportunity to run away as fast as her chubby little legs would carry her. “You can’t freeze out your siblings.” You said as you went over and picked him up off the floor, causing him to cry.

“No!” Emma screeched as she tried to push Allie off the couch as the latter tried to climb up on Bucky’s lap for nap time.

“Emma, no!” Bucky said as he helped Allie up on his lap, too. You walked over and gestured for Emma, who had started to scream and cry.

“These two are our monsters.” You said as you put your other twin on your free hip. Your Alpha’s face instantly dropped as you carried them toward their room for their first ever time out.

“‘mega… what are you doing?” You glanced back at him as you stepped over Mason and Caleb, who were playing cars, peacefully.

“Putting an end to the terrible two’s.” His face morphed into a slight panic as he picked up Allie and stood up from the couch.

“‘mega…” You shook your head at him as you walked into the twins room and pushed the door closed behind you.

“Now, you two are in time out. You have to share your daddy and you need to stop using your powers on your brothers and sisters.” You said as you set them on their toddler beds. Their screams got louder and your heart shattered as you forced yourself to walk out of the room and close the door behind you.

“Omega, open that door.” Bucky said with a shaky voice as he held Allie to his chest too keep you from getting to her, too. Tears welled in your eyes at the sheer torment in your middle pup’s screams and you shook your head.

“We have to, Alpha. We have to change something.” He tried to push past you to get to his pups and you simply wrapped your shaking arms around his waist. “Bucky, we have to.” You said again. “We had to do it with the first bunch and we’ll have to do it with the next bunch, too.”

“Omega…” He gasped as he fisted your shirt in his metal fist. You nodded against his shoulder and pulled back as Ryan came over to assist. You picked him up and slid down the door as Emma screamed bloody murder on the other side of the door. Bucky slid down beside you on the wall and you could almost feel his heart breaking beside you.

“Allie…” You almost whispered. You cleared your throat and tried to swallow the knot in your throat as you looked over at your daughter. “Allie, can you sing mommy and daddy a song? Sing us a song, baby.” She nodded as Ryan climbed across your lap to get to his daddy, leaving your lap open for Grace and Tessa, your youngest two partners in crime, to climb on to to join the party.

“H-how ‘bout head… shoulders…” Bucky started as he touched his hand to the body parts as he said them. Allie smiled and turned on his thighs as she kept singing one of her favorite songs to sing.

“…eyes…” Bucky had only a second to close his eyes as Allie poked her fingers at them. You giggled and noticed that Emma’s crying had lessened immensely and you couldn’t even hear David anymore. “…mouth… nose!” You giggled as she smashed her hand on your mate’s nose and you softly reminded her to ‘be gentle’. You rested your head against the twins’ bedroom door as Ryan sang the last verse with his sister and the two younger pups in your lap tried to parrot their older siblings in your lap. 

“Can we let them out now?” You glanced over at Bucky and then at the door behind you. Emma was barely sniffling and David had either fallen asleep or was just very quiet. With a small nod, you moved Grace and Tessa off your lap and stood up. You opened the door slowly and both twins’ heads whipped toward you. Tears welled in their blue eyes and your shattered heart melted.

“You two need to be nice.” You said as you picked David up off his bed. “No more powers in the house.” He nodded at you as you went over to Emma’s bed. “And you have to share daddy. He’s not just yours, OK?” She nodded, sniffled and buried her face in your neck. You kissed the side of her temple and headed out of their room. “Nap time?” Bucky nodded as he kneeled down and let Grace wrap her arms around his neck. You did the same with Tessa as Bucky stopped besides the boys playing cars.

“Climb on, monkeys.” Mason looked up at him and got up to help his little brother onto his father’s back. You huffed a laugh as your little superman grabbed his fathers metal wrist and easily held on. With five pups hanging on to him like the monkeys he called them, your Alpha headed toward your room and your nest for a well deserved nap.

——

“When did they become so well behaved?” You glanced over at Aaron and shook your head.

“We’ve gone back to issuing time outs. I don’t know who it kills more, me, Bucky or Ryan.” Your best friend ‘aw’ed’ as he looked at the little mini, mirror image of Bucky, mama’s boy that was currently curled up in your lap. You lightly dragged your fingers through his long ish brown hair as the two of you watched Aaron’s two and your other seven children play in the day care room before you started work.

“We’re having to do it with Hope and Faith. I almost strangled Max the first time he closed them in their rooms.” You nodded in agreement as you remembered back to when your Alpha had to put Mason in time out for the first time when your oldest went through a hitting phase.

“Is it just me or is it still weird that we’re parents?” He laughed and nodded as his oldest, Faith, came over to him.

“Go home, mommy.” Aaron pouted out his bottom lip and shook his head. It was her and Hope’s first day back to day care after a month long break from it. You and Bucky choose not to keep your kids at home and out of day care when you weren’t working just to have a few hours to yourselves each day.

“Not yet, sweetheart. It’s not dinner time yet.” She nodded slowly as her bottom lip trembled. Aaron pouted and picked up his pup. “Aww, honey.” He glanced over at you and pouted himself. “Do we have to go back to work today?”

“Yes, because we have four adult holiday parties, four kids holiday parties, a baby shower and a welcome home party to plan and the first two parties and the baby shower are only a few weeks away.” He pouted and sighed as he kissed the top of his pup’s head.

“Alright, let’s get this party started.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“No! No that ghost goes up in that corner!” You danced around the room Tony had designated for the Halloween party that you had twenty-four hours to be ready for. You were trying to make sure everything was perfect by yourself since Aaron was forced to stay home with his heat but your pups were not willing to work with you while Bucky was away on a short mission. You already had Grace in a carrier on your front, Emma sleeping in a carrier on your back, and David and Allie were napping in a pack and play in the corner of the room since the pair of them were apparently having a week where they though it was OK to use their powers if you weren’t in the same room since daddy was gone. You bounced lightly on the balls of your currently bare feet as you glanced over your pup’s head at your tablet for reference.

“These two table designs need to be switched.”

“Switch!” Grace shouted as she kicked her feet against your stomach and waved the lollipop one of your employees had given her around.

“Ms. (Y/L/N), the caterer guy is here.” You glanced over at the Stark employee and nodded.

“He’s gunna be setting up along that wall.” You glanced over at where the food tables were going to be and smarted a bit. In the place where you though the food was going was very obviously the bar staff setting up. “Wait, what are you doing?!” You put your hand on Grace’s stomach and walked over to the bar with a growl. This was usually Aaron’s area to direct while you took care of finalizing decorations. Grace chanted ‘no’ over and over again as you tried to quickly pull up Aaron’s party blue prints.

“Who told you to set up here?” 

“Ms. (Y/L/N).” You held up your finger at whoever was calling your name as one of your pups started crying.

“This is where we set up last year.” You shook your head and turned your tablet toward them; almost losing your grip on it when Grace tried to kick it out of your hands.

“Grace, stop. No, I need you guys over here. You’re going under that ghost over there.” You turned and pointed toward the ghost that your employee had finally gotten tied up in one of the far orange and black crepe paper covered corners when a spotted child caught your eye. Everything stopped in your mind as you looked as Mason’s chicken pox covered, tear stained face. 

“Oh, fuck me.”

“Mommy…”

“Ms. (Y/L/N). We can’t…” You nodded at Susan, who was one of the day care teachers and quickly took Grace out of your carrier, much to her disliking and put her in the pack and play with Allie and David.

“Just give him here.” You held your carrier out for your oldest, mentally resolving that like it or not, you were about to have eight children with chicken pox. “Any of the other ones yet?” Susan shook her head.

“We have your pups all quarantined for right now… but we can’t let them come back…” You nodded as you rubbed Mason’s back and rocked him back and forth.

“Give me like half hour here and I’ll come get them all and take them home.” Susan nodded with a small smile.

“I’m real sorry, Ms. (Y/L/N).” You nodded at her and kissed the top of Mason’s warm head.

“Not your fault. Thank you.” She turned and headed back to the day care. You looked down at your oldest and sighed. “Couldn’t wait ’til daddy was home, could you, baby boy?”

“Ms. (Y/L/N)?” You glanced up at the caterer representative and forced yourself to get everything finished as you held on to Mason’s hands so he wouldn’t scratch.

—— 

“Omega?” Bucky called out for the third time as he walked through your apartment three days after Halloween. His mission had run a lot longer than he expected and he was grateful to be home but with no pups in sight and you not responding, his heart began to race. “‘(Y/N)?!”

“In here!” His brow furrowed as your voice and a pup’s screech came from your bedroom and not one of the pups’ rooms. He turned on his heel and jogged into the room, where he was instantly met with more screeches and laughter.

“Doll?” 

“Bathroom.” His brow furrowed as he dropped his bag on the bed and headed into the en suite. He froze in the doorway as he saw the love of his life and eight spotted pups in your jacuzzi bathtub sitting in murky brown water. You sighed in relief as you held on to Grace and Tessa’s hands so they wouldn’t slip in the oatmeal bath as your other six pups thankfully just sat and splashed water on your bathroom floor and each other, happily.

“I’d say thank God your home but I passed delirious from lack of sleep two days ago and I’m running on caffeine and sheer will power.”

“Oh, honey.” Tears of exhaustion spilled from your eyes as he quickly toed off his combat boots and stripped down to his boxers. He climbed into the tub, moving pups out of his way and on to his lap as he went until he could pull you into his side. “You wanna go lay down, ‘mega mine?” You shook your head and wiped your nose on the back of your hand, smearing oatmeal all over your face. Bucky chuckled and used his thumb to try to wipe the smear away.

“No scratchy, baby.” You said weakly as you reached out for David’s hand so he wouldn’t scratch his pox marks. You grabbed a clump of oatmeal from the water and rubbed it on his arm as Caleb splashed Ryan with water some more. You felt Bucky stiffen to scold him and you shook your head. “Just let it happen, Alpha. It’s so much easier.” With a small nod, he settled back against the back of the tub and your head hadn’t been laying on his chest for five seconds before you fell asleep. 

Your Alpha didn’t move for a half an hour other than to keep his pups from slipping, splashing you or scratching at the angry red spots that seemed to cover every inch of their bodies. He listened to every single story they told about what he had missed when he was away. When the bath water started to get cold, he gently sat you up and got out to start moving child after child into the shower to clean the oatmeal off them. As he was finishing and getting them in diapers and pull-ups for the night, he realized he didn’t know what needed to be done next so with a heavy heart, he came over and gently woke you up.

“I don’t know…” He said as he gestured to the fussy kids. You took a moment to realize you had even fallen asleep before getting yourself out of the tub and grabbing one of the wet towels on the floor to wrap around your bathing suit clad body.

“Calamine lotion.” You yawned as you grabbed the giant bottles off the counter. You handed him one and kneeled down in front of David, who was already starting to scratch. “Every spot needs to be covered. This makes it not itch so much.” Bucky nodded and started with Allie, who had climbing into his lap with sad, tired tears in her eyes. In the time it took him to do Allie, Emma and Ryan, you had finished the other five kids and went to go get their special, cooling gloves from their bathroom.

“Keeps them from scratching and keeps them cool.” He nodded as you dug through the basket for the ones for the babies closest to him. Mason and Caleb both stuck their arms out willingly for you but the others weren’t fans of the shoulder length gloves.

“Jesus doll… you should have called me.” Bucky said as he held Grace’s arm out so you could get the last glove into place. You huffed a humorless laugh as you finally got the long sleeve into place.

“It’s alright, Alpha. We had it, didn’t we?” You smiled weakly at your pups and sighed. “Who’s ready for bed? You can even sleep with daddy.” Your pups cheered and Bucky looked at you only mildly annoyed as you pushed yourself up off the floor. “I’m tired, Alpha.” He nodded as he followed his family out to your nest, grateful that he had let you convince him to get a king sized bed when you had originally moved in.

“Alright, pups. In bed so daddy can read you a story and mommy can sleep.” You smiled up at him as you grabbed him clean, dry boxers and a pair of sweats to sleep in. You threw on one of Bucky’s old shirts and a pair of boxers and climbed under the blankets as your pups crawled around and over each other to figure out the pecking order of where everyone was sleeping. You laid your head on your pillow and got instantly head butted by Tessa.

“Sleep, child.” You groaned as you pulled your youngest into your arms and tucked her head under your chin. You looked at Bucky as he leaned his head back against the headboard with Emma and Allie both cuddled together on his chest. He blew you a kiss and gave you a small nod as he opened ‘Good Night, Moon’ to read to his family. You were asleep before he finished the first page.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“…today, the senate passed the mutant registration act…” You never knew that eight simple words could change your life forever, nor that they could almost literally stop your heart. You stood in your kitchen making dinner as you listened to the news on the small TV on the counter. 

“What the hell did he just say?” Bucky asked as he came running into the room while yanking on sweatpants after his post workout shower. You shook your head as you tried to retain the rest of the news story but the words seemed to go in one ear and out the other.

“FRIDAY, call Wanda.” You said weakly as news anchor started telling the next story. After only one ring, the Avenger’s weak voice echoed through the phone speaker beside the TV.

“You heard?” You said softly as you stared blankly at the TV. You knew she was nodding slowly, probably staring just as blankly at her own TV.

“Vis is looking into it right now.” You nodded at her and finally looked back at Bucky. He met your panicked eyes and shook his head as Aaron came running into your house with a pup on each hip.

“Did you hear?” He panted as he tried to catch his breath. You nodded at him and glanced back at your phone.

“Any registered mutants under the age of eighteen that are considered a threat will be placed in a facility until they are able to control…” You didn’t hear the rest of Vision’s sentence and Bucky barely had enough time to catch you as your breath was squeezed from your lungs. Out of your eight pups, you knew at least six of them would fall into that classification.

“Barnes?” Tony asked through the speakers that ran through the entire facility.

“You got us and Wanda and Vision.” Bucky said as he sank down behind you and lowered you too the floor.

“So you heard. I’m coming up to you. Vision?”

“Yea, we’ll meet you up there.” He said as tears began falling down your cheeks. You shook your head frantically as your mate’s tears fell softly in your hair.

“I won’t let them take our pups, ‘mega. I promise.” You nodded as one of your babies, you thought it sounded like Ryan, started to cry. Aaron set his pups down in the living room and headed toward the nursery to help.

“Alpha…” You choked as he held you tightly to his chest. He nodded as you curled your hands around his metal bicep.

“I know, doll. I know.” Aaron came out with a sleepy, crying Ryan in his arms. You looked up and reached for your baby who you knew was upset by the sudden anxiety and pain his parents felt. You looked at his tear stained face, knowing that since he could manipulate emotions he would be one of the pups that was deemed a threat.

“Mommy’s not gunna let them take you, baby boy. I swear to you.”

“…England. I know a guy, another mutant, that has a house there. I can give him a call.” You looked over at Tony as he, Vision, Wanda and their son, Pietro, who could manipulate elements, walked into the kitchen. Wanda’s face was white as she clung to her child and had her hand on her large baby bump as well.

“Then call him.” Bucky said as he helped you too your feet so you could all go to the living room. Tony nodded and pulled out his phone as Aaron helped get you over to the couch.

“Which ones?” He asked softly as you sat down directly next to Wanda. You took a deep breath and kissed the top of Ryan’s head.

“Mason and Tessa. Their super strength would be considered a threat.” You started as you glanced over at Bucky.

“Allie, because she could become anyone.” You nodded as you rubbed Ryan’s back.

“Ryan because he can change emotions. Emma and David probably because he can make himself cold and she can make her body get rock hard and she looks shiny like a diamond when she does.”

“Grace talks to animals so she’s not considered a threat I don’t think.” Bucky said as he looked over at you. “Caleb can run super fast but he’s only done it once. Mason tends to keep him in check.”

“Pietro can manipulate the elements.” Wanda said as she rubbed her son’s back. “Don’t know what the baby can do yet.”

“We have thirty days to register them.” Vision said as he read the document on his tablet at lightning speed. “After that, if we’re caught with or as an unregistered mutant, we’re subject to criminal investigation and possible jail time.” You shook your head and curled up on the couch around Ryan.

“This is not happening.” Wanda sighed as Bucky slammed his fist through a wall. You jumped the slightest bit at the noise that made the four pups in the room startle.

“(Y/N)?” You looked over at Tony as he handed you his cell phone. “His name is Charles Xavier.” You nodded as you took the phone and got up from the couch to head to your room.

“Hello, Mr. Xavier.” You said softly as you set Ryan down on the bed so you could sit down beside him.

“It’s Charles, please.” You nodded at the British voice on the phone and put it on speaker as Bucky and Wanda walked into the room behind you. You set the phone down on the bed as Ryan crawled back into your lap. “Now, from what I understand, you have pups that are mutants?” You nodded and swallowed around the lump in your throat.

“We have eight, all of which are mutants. And another friend of ours has one and is expecting another that could possibly be a mutant as well. And a family member with two pups we can’t leave behind who aren’t mutants. All three years old and younger.” Charles hummed into the phone as Bucky sat down on the bed beside you while Wanda took a seat at your desk.

“I see. Well, I have an option for you. I have a family home in Essex that has been left essentially abandoned yet still taken care of for decades. Both your and your friend’s families are more than welcome to hide out there for the time being until we can figure out a better option. Now, I run a school for gifted children such as yours here in New York that is off government radar. Once we find a loophole in this new bill and they are a little older, your pups are all more than welcome to come and learn how to control their powers in a safe environment.” You looked up at Bucky, as he ran his hand through his hair.

“We’re in.” Wanda said softly. You nodded in agreement as your Alpha looked over at you.

“How quickly can we leave?” He asked, causing tears of hope and joy to fill your eyes.

“As soon as you wish. I can meet you there, help get the house in order…”

“I’ll take care of the finances.” Tony said as he stuck his head into the room. You nodded at him as you kissed the top of your son’s head.

“We’ll take you up on that offer, Charles.” Bucky said as he reached out and took your hand. He gave it a gentle squeeze and glanced back at the phone. “I can have my family packed by tomorrow night.”

“As can I.” Vision said as he leaned on the door frame.

“Wonderful. I’ll coordinate everything with Tony. We’ll make sure every single one of your pups are safe.”

“Thank you, Charles. That means more to us than you could ever know.” You said as you tucked Ryan’s head under your chin, protectively. 

“Of course, Ms. Barnes. It’s my pleasure.” You glanced over at Bucky, who was technically only your fiancé. 

“We’ll fix that before we go.” He said softly to only you. You nodded at him as you picked up the phone.

“We look forward to meeting you, Charles. Have a good night.” Once Charles said ‘good night’, you hung up the phone and sighed. “Alright, let’s get them up so I can feed them while you start to pack?” Bucky nodded as he got up off the bed.

“Let’s go pack, love.” Vision said as he helped Wanda to her feet. You put Ryan on your hip and headed out to your living room. You handed Tony back his phone with a soft ‘thanks’ and looked over at your best friend.

“Call Max and pack your bags, honey. We’re moving to England.”


	5. Destiny: Part 2

“And I was concerned that we wouldn’t have enough room.” You said as you pushed your massive stroller with your eight sleeping pups in it into Charles’ unused ‘summer home’. You looked up at the stunning vaulted ceilings of the late 1600’s mansion as Wanda stopped with her stroller, beside you.

“We have eleven, soon to be twelve kids here, Ms. Barnes. It’s gunna be crazy.” You glanced over at her with a smile at the use of your new last name. While it was probably one of the most unromantic weddings of all time, after four years of being together, you and Bucky had tied the knot that morning between you packing your bedroom and trying to keep your pups out of their rooms and your new husband breaking down eight different kids beds with Sam and Steve to put in one of the many Quinjets that SHIELD owned while Natasha, Pepper and Tony packed bags upon bags of clothes, toys and necessities.

“And I though we were living fancy at the facility.” Aaron teased as he pushed his stroller into the foyer as your three Alpha’s and the rest of the Avengers began unloading the three jets it took to get you all here.

“Ms. Barnes?” You glanced over and nodded as a young man in a wheel chair and a younger man came down the hallway toward you. You nodded at him as a smile spread across his face. “These must be the gifted youngsters we’re protecting.” You smiled as you looked at your adorable pups.

“These would be them. Thank you so much for helping us.” The Beta paused at your side and took your offered hand.

“Oh, it most certainly is my pleasure. This is Hank.” You smiled at the other man, another beta that had a slight hint of Alpha to him, who looked to be about your age and shook his hand. “Now. The house should have more than enough rooms for all of you. Six rooms up stairs, seven down. Three bathrooms up and five down. It was all modernized about five years ago when I needed to hide myself and a friend of mine here. Follow me.” You nodded and pushed your massive stroller after him. “You have a lift down here. And at the ends of all the hallways, you’ll see a small silver door. It’s for the laundry, which is in the basement.” He said as the three Omega’s (not including Steve who was helping your husband carry in bags of clothes) in your group followed him.

“Also in the basement, there is a screen room, a small weight room, a heated pool that is behind a lockable door, and a garage with a collection of vehicles ranging from a 1932 Ford Sedan to a 2012 Chevy pick up truck. You’re more than welcome to use any of them; however, please remember to drive on the left side of the road.” He paused at the end of the hall and turned toward you with a smile. “We don’t need to have you getting into accidents, now. There’s also a bowling alley. My great, great, great grandfather was a fan though I never saw the appeal. 

There are three master bedrooms; the fourth was partially turned into the elevator and the rest was closed off but we kept the bathroom. You’ll find one master here, one directly above it and the third down that hallway and to the left.” You turned around to look past the growing pile of stuff in the entry toward the hall he was pointing down.

“There is a kitchen half way down that hall on the left and a dining room if you continue through the kitchen. I’ve taken it upon myself to remove any important heirlooms and stored them in the attic so don’t worry about breaking anything that’s still out. It can all be replaced.” You glanced back at him and nodded as he gestured for you to head back toward the foyer. 

“If you go past the main staircase, there is a living room that is big enough for all twelve of your pups to run around and be children. And the stairs to the basement are behind the main staircase.” He glanced up at you with a smile as he paused at the foot of the stairs. 

“There is also a house in the garden where the staff live; two maids, three gardeners and a butler that is frankly older than dirt but has been with my family nearly as long as I’ve been around. But fear not, his niece, Karen, covers the slack he misses. If you need anything at all, let her know. She’ll also take care of shopping temporarily so we don’t draw too much attention to the fact that you’re here while we figure everything out. And if you have any questions, please do not hesitate to call me, day or night.”

“Thank you, Charles.” You said as you reached out and took his hand. You squeezed it gently as your eyes teared up the slightest bit. “I don’t know how we could ever repay you.” He squeezed your hand back and shook his head.

“You enjoy your life with your pups. That’s how you can repay me.” You huffed a laugh and nodded at him as a lone tear slipped from your eyes. “Now, go get settled in. Getting your pups used to the time zone change is going to wear you out since the sun rises in a little over an hour.” You nodded at him and glanced back at Wanda and Aaron.

“How should we split up the…”

“Well you’re obviously taking up stairs with you’re massive family.” Aaron said with a yawn as he leaned on his stroller handle. He looked up at Wanda through his lashes and shrugged. “Which hallway do you want?” She shrugged and looked at the two options.

“I guess that one.” She said as she pointed to the hall with the kitchen in it. “Contain the sound of a newborn.”

“Works for me.” Aaron said as he stood up a little straighter. “I’m going to put these two in bed and start unpacking.” You groaned and looked back at the ever growing pile of stuff in the front hall as Bucky and Steve came in the Mason and Faith's toddler beds.

“Where are we putting these, ‘mega mine?” Bucky asked you. You sighed and pointed down the hall after Aaron. “Buck, you’re coming upstairs with me and Steve, you follow Aaron.” The two of them nodded as you turned away from Charles and Hank and headed down the hall to the elevator. “We have six rooms available to us upstairs. Wanda and Aaron have seven to split.” You paused at the elevator and looked back at him as you pressed the button. “How do we split up the pups?” Bucky sighed and put his arm out into the door as you pushed the stroller into the surprisingly large metal box.

“Well Emma and David aren’t gunna like being split up. And neither are Grace and Tessa.” You nodded at him as he pulled the parts to Mason’s bed into the elevator beside you and pushed the second floor button.

“Mason, Ryan and Allie are old enough to get their own rooms.” You said as you glanced at your sleeping pups.

“Put Caleb in with Mason?” You nodded as the doors opened on your floor.

“We’re right across the hall.” You said as he stepped out of the elevator. You followed him out and put the stroller in the middle of the hall. “So lets do the twins here.” You said as you pointed to the room right next to the elevator. “Grace and Tessa next to them. We’re gunna need to get gates up here.” You said as you both walked past the stairs and down the rest of the hallway. You glanced in the three remaining rooms and pointed at the one on the left. “Put Mason and Caleb in here. They are both heavy sleepers and the baby is gunna be under them. Put Allie across the hall and this one will be Ryan.” Bucky nodded at you and stepped into Mason’s room to put his bed down.

“I’ll bring all our stuff upstairs. Get the pups to bed, Omega.” You nodded at him as he came over and kissed your forehead. You felt his lips pull into a smile as he pulled back to look at you. “Get some sleep, Mrs. Barnes.” You smiled and wrapped your arms around his neck.

“Be quick, Mr. Barnes.” He nodded and gave you a chaste kiss.

“I will, ‘mega mine.” With a nod, you both headed back toward the stairs but where you kept going, he headed back down to finish unpacking the jet. You heard Caleb start to fuss with a bad dream and you headed over to get the stroller into your room. 

Your nose curled at the unfamiliar and thankfully faint smell of another Alpha as you turned to get Caleb from the stroller. You ripped the blankets from the bed laid him in the middle and immediately grabbed Mason to calm the first pup down. One by one, you laid the pups down in the order they always found themselves in on your bed as Bucky and the team carried bed after bed after bed and bag after bag of stuff to their respective rooms. 

With a sigh, you looked around the massive master bedroom. It was at least twice the size of your one in the facility and you were pleasantly surprised with the fireplace along the wall. The pile of blankets caught your eye and you headed over and scooped it up to wash when the pups woke up.

“Guess we’re living the high life, aren’t we babies?” You asked softly as you headed out into the hall to find the laundry chute. With a little pushing, you shoved the blankets down the chute and headed to the stairs to see if you could find your blankets from home for your pups.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Alpha, have you seen the pool floats? No, David. Come here, baby boy.” You laughed as you tried to get your last pup into his swim diaper. They didn’t have the opportunity to go swimming much back at the facility since there were usually some of the staff that lived on the property there and you never wanted to disturb them with eight, rambunctious pups. 

“They’re already down stairs. I got the towels down there, too.” You glanced up at him with a smile as you pulled the last diaper into place. With a nod, you got up and smiled at Bucky.

“Such a good husband.” He smirked at you and gave you a chaste kiss.

“Come on, ‘mega. Let’s go swimming. Let’s go kids!” You heard screeches come from the rooms down the hall and the sounds of awkward, kids footsteps running toward the elevator. You ushered David out of the room and toward the elevator since you were absolutely not taking your pups down the stairs. You held the elevator door open as you counted children while they started in on the chorus of ‘I wanna push the button’.

“Daddy is pushing the button.” You said as Bucky picked up Grace and carried her into the elevator. He quickly hit the button as you stepped into the metal box with a sigh.

“Are you having fun with eight of them yet?” He teased as he set Grace down on the floor. You rolled your eyes as the elevator stopped on the first floor.

“Guys, scoot back for Uncle Aaron and Uncle Max.” You said as you and Bucky corralled your kids as far back as they could go.

“Who’s ready to go swimming?” Aaron cooed as he headed into the elevator with Hope on his hip. You smirked at him as your pups all cheered and jumped in the elevator.

“No jumping!” The four adults said as Max set Faith down on the ground.

“Floats down there?” He asked as he leaned against the wall by the door. Bucky nodded as he gestured to the square bag you didn’t realize Max had.

“What’s in the bag?” Max smirked as he pulled open the top. You glanced down and rolled your eyes at the bottles of beers that were next to the kids juice boxes and your wine coolers.

“Great parenting.” You joked as the elevator came to a stop in the basement. You and Aaron both instinctively put your arms out and looked at your suddenly silent, attentive pups.

“No running.” Aaron said as he looked pointedly at Caleb.

“We walk to the pool or we sit in time out, OK?” All ten pups nodded as Max and Bucky slipped out of the elevator and held the door open. With a collective nod, you stepped out of the elevator. Your pups all power walked like the floor was on fire to the open pool door, where you could already hear Vision and Pietro playing in the water.

“Walking!” Bucky called out as he and Max took wide strides to get in front of the herd. You and Aaron both sped up to help get the kids into their rafts and life vests, which was always a process. As you rounded the corner, choruses of ‘plane’, ‘duck’, ‘horse’ and ‘doggie’. Echoed off the tile walls.

“Alright. Have some patience.” Bucky laughed as he grabbed the giant basket that you had thankfully insisted on bringing. You moved around your pack to the pool’s stairs as Bucky started passing you the life vests for your older three; Allie got a pink princess one, Ryan was green frogs, and Mason was blue boats. As those three swam off, Bucky passed you David’s plane, while he put Emma in her duck in the pool. Tessa was next in her doggie, Grace was after that in her unicorn ‘horse’ and lastly, Caleb in his car.

“Now frolic and be free.” You said as you pushed Caleb a little deeper into the water so he didn’t splash Wanda on the stairs.

“How do you keep them all straight?” She asked as you pulled off Bucky’s shirt you had on as a cover-up and stepped into the warm water. You smiled at her as you pulled Emma back over to you since, for what ever reason, she was afraid of the pool but not water in general. You assumed it was because she couldn’t touch the bottom.

“Three years of practice.” She smirked at you as you gave your daughter your finger to hold so she felt safe. “It’s not that hard, honestly. I mean, you know what Pietro’s favorite toys are, right?” She nodded you and you both cringed away from the splash when Faith jumped in right beside you. Max scolded her and said he was sorry as he walked into the pool with his beer held above his head. 

“Well, it’s the same thing. Trial and error when it comes to multiples. You buy a boat load of rafts and let them pick. If two of them pick the same one, instead of causing a fight, you put that one aside and have them both pick again.” She shook her head and laughed as Bucky came in the pool with a wine cooler for you.

“It’s chaotic as shit.” He chimed in as he handed you your drink. “I was unbelievably lost after the pups were born. I didn’t know what to do with myself. Shit, I spent seventy years completely alone and suddenly I was responsible for three, then five, then eight other lives? And one pup likes dogs but is terrified of the unicorn and the one that looks identical to her is the exact opposite and another pup wants to fly a plane but if you put him in the car he screams for hours. Like my wife said, it’s all trial and error and learning your kids.” You smiled up at him and giggled.

“You like saying that, don’t you?” He nodded at you and gave you a kiss on the cheek.

“And you’ll hear it every day of your life, too.”

“Daddy, jump!” With cat like reflexes, you snagged Bucky’s beer and moved Emma behind you with your elbow as he turned to grab Grace just above the water so she didn’t get her face wet to avoid a melt down. You shook your head and told him to move it down the pool as you set his beer down on the side of the pool and pulled Emma back in front of you.

“You just get used to your spawn.” You said as you moved over to sit on the stairs to keep an eye on your pups. “No matter how many of them there are.” Wanda nodded at you and laughed as you both watched Max help your and his kids out of their rafts and on to the side of the pool so they could jump to Bucky. 

“Do you want any more?” She asked as she rubbed her hand over her bump. You and Bucky both quickly said ‘no’ as you held on to the far edge of Emma’s duck float so she didn’t fall into the pool while she played with the water.

“Eight pups and two nieces are plenty. Besides that, we’re not entirely sure I can have more.” She looked over at you as Bucky glanced over in your direction while putting Tessa in her dog raft so she could wait in line in the pool to jump again. It was actually something you were both slightly concerned with but tried not to focus on too much.

“What do you mean?” You shook your head and glanced at Emma before looking at Wanda.

“I was supposed to get my tubes tied when I had the last litter.” You said softly. “But we decided not to. If we’re supposed to have a big family than that’s what we’re gunna do, ya know?” She nodded at you as Aaron came over to join in the conversation. Since he was basically your brother, he was the only person other than Bucky and Bruce that knew about your medical issue. “Well, for some reason, my heats never came back like they did with the first two litters. And neither did Bucky’s ruts.”

“Oh, my God.” Wanda gasped softly as her hand flew up to her mouth.

“We have faith though.” Aaron said as he reached out and touched your arm as you took a long swig of your drink. “It’s all going to work out, right boo?” You smiled at him and nodded as Emma slapped her hands on the water and burst into a peel of giggles.

“Good timing, pumpkin head.” You said as you tickled her side. She laughed even harder and splashed at the water some more. You let her play as you stood up from the stairs and moved her deeper into the pool, forcing yourself to push your worries away and enjoy being mommy to the pups you were blessed with already.

——

“Do you think something’s wrong with me?” You asked softly as you and Bucky got ready for bed. You had gone so long without thinking about your problem but since Wanda brought it up that morning, you couldn’t stop thinking about it. Bucky quickly turned around in the closet to look at you and shook his head.

“No, ‘mega mine. There is not a single thing wrong with you.” You tried to hold it back but tears welled in your eyes and your bottom lip began to quiver. He dropped the shirt he was putting on and came over to where you were sitting on the end of the bed. His hands slipped under your arms and he lifted you up off the bed. He shushed you softly as you wrapped your arms and legs around him.

“I’m a bad Omega.” You sobbed as you buried your face in his throat. Tears welled in your Alpha’s eyes as he brushed his nose over your bond mark.

“You are not a bad Omega, (Y/N).” He said as he tried to calm you down. He sat down on the bed and held you close as his heart broke for you. “You, are the best Omega I have ever seen. You are strong… so damn strong, doll. You’re a mommy to eight pups, sweetheart. Not all Omega’s can do that.”

“I know.” You sobbed as you reached up and curled your fingers in his hair.

“And now you’re a wife. And I am so, so proud that I get to be the Alpha to call you mine for the rest of my life.” You nodded against his throat as he placed gentle kisses across your shoulder. “You know what we need?” You shook your head as he slid his hands up your spine and pulled you back by your shoulders so you would look at him. He smiled weakly and reached up to brush your tears off your cheeks. “We need to go on a honeymoon. Just you and me.” Your face dropped at the suggestion but Bucky keep talking.

“We can call Natasha and Steve. Have them come stay with the pups just for a couple days. They’ll have Max and Aaron here to help them and they’ve watched the pups for date night in the past.” He cupped your jaw in his warm hand and smiled. “We have a lot on our plates every day, baby. And with this move and the registration thing happening… maybe what we both need is to just relax as a couple where we don’t have to worry about our pups every second of every day. Where we can sleep for more than four hours a night and take a shower that lasts longer than two minutes.” He chuckled as he brushed his thumb across your cheek. “Where we can actually sit down while we eat our meals and be able fall asleep in each others arms without one or all eight pups between us.”

“Mommy?” You huffed a laugh as you and Bucky both turned to look at Caleb and Mason standing in your door. “Caleb had a nightmare.”

“Come on, babies.” You said as Bucky helped you off his lap and onto the floor. You wiped your tears away as you both helped a pup up onto your bed. As you snuggled them under the blankets, you glanced over at your husband and nodded. “Two days.” He smiled and nodded as he turned off the bedroom light, climbed into bed and reached for your hand. You laid them comfortably on your pups stomach as the two boys curled up against each of your chests.

“I’ll call Steve tomorrow.”


	6. Eternity

Three years. It took nearly three years after having eight pups for your heat to come back. It was smack dab in between Emma and David’s fourth birthday and Mason, Ryan, and Allie’s fifth. There was a nine day spread between those two and eleven days after that was Caleb, Grace, and Tessa’s third. June third, June twelfth, and June twenty-third- it was a busy month for the Barnes family. And it was absolutely the last month you would want to go into heat during.

You could hear your husband’s wheels turning beside you as the pair of you silently ran through what this meant for you. Because you both knew your sudden heat was triggering his long lost ruts as well.

“Do we even want more kids?” You asked as after an hour of the two of you laying in dead silence pretending to be asleep even though you knew the other wasn’t. Bucky sighed loudly and scrubbed his hand down his face.

“Financially? No. We’re struggling to keep our heads above water as is and we both work for Tony Stark.” He rolled his head to look at you before reaching out to you so he could pull you across the bed. “But more pups? Doll, I’d love nothing more. See you pregnant again, get to experience all the adorable firsts all over again. Get to hold a physical representation of our love.” He smiled as he wrapped his arms and legs around you. “I’d love another pup, ‘mega.” You smiled back as you reached up to brush his hair out of his face.

“You know we’re gunna end up with triplets again, right? That’ll be our luck.” He shrugged as he brushed your hair back behind your ear.

“Is that gunna make us love them any less?” You smiled and shook your head as he rolled you onto your back and settled his hips between your thighs. “Well then let’s make some pups, Omega.”

——

“Could you be any more fertile?” Your best friend, Aaron asked as he, you, and Wanda stood in the kitchen of the home Charles Xavier had basically given to you two years prior when you were running from the US government and their mutant registration act.

“Seriously.” Wanda agreed as she packed the snacks in the twelve lunch boxes on the counter for your eight, Aaron’s four year olds, Hope & Faith, and her two, Pietro who was also four and two year old, Alexei. “Ye were in heat for all of one day.”

“What can I say?” You laughed as you put a ham and cheese roll up or two in each lunch box depending on the age of the child. “We know how to do parenting by now.”

“So should we start placing bets on how many you’re gunna have?” Aaron asked as he made breakfast muffins for the kids.

“God, please don’t.” You laughed as you and Wanda switched places so she could do drinks as you finished with the roll ups. “I’m saying there is just two and they’ll be the last.” You glanced over your shoulder with a smirk as you turned to get juice started for breakfast. “But that’s just wishful thinking on my part.” Your best friend nodded as he headed out of the kitchen toward hall and called for all the kids. The house filled with screams and stomping feet as twelve pups came running from various parts of the mansion for breakfast.

“Welcome to the zoo.” Wanda said as she zipped the last lunch box and stood it up in line with the rest so she could get started on the three of your lunches while you and Aaron handled breakfast. 

“And you’re adding more to this.” Aaron said as he watched the pups all scramble around to their chairs. You pursed your lips and nodded as you started grabbing juice cups to pass out.

“Well, we’ve done so well with this group. What’s two or three more?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“One.” You clarified as you looked at your OBGYN Cara Smith, who had flown to Essex just to be your OB for the next three months (and for the international vacation.)

“Just one.” She responded as she quickly measured your only child. “And… believe it or not… it’s not super growing like the other ones. He or she is right at seven weeks where it’s supposed to be.”

“Shut up.” Bucky said as you bolted off the table into a sitting position.

“Wait, I have to go through nine whole months of pregnancy?” You asked incredulously.

“Technically it’s ten.” Cara said as she pulled out the wand and wiped it off.

“You’re not helping.” You said as you looked over at your friend.

“Well this is absolutely not what I expected.” Bucky said as he took the ultrasounds Cara was holding out to him. You nodded in agreement as you leaned toward him to look at your ninth child.

“Well I’m grateful for it to say the least.” Cara teased as she took off her gloves and tossed them in the trash. “I get to travel Europe for nearly a year. I call that a win.”

“Yea… that’s so great for you.” You joked as you got off the table and adjusted your panties and your dress. “I went through three pregnancies at light speed and now I have to go through a fourth at a snails pace. I’m used to fast when it comes to my pups, not slow.”

“Well look at it this way, ‘mega. We’re only adding one pup to our pack.”

“Shut up, Alpha.” You said with a laugh. “You’re not helping either.”

——

“So how’d it go?” Aaron asked as you walked into the daycare in the international branch of Stark Industries to collect your children for the afternoon.

“I don’t wanna talk about it.” You growled as you started collecting lunch boxes that belonged to your pups from the plastic bucket in the front room. You started stringing the straps up your arm as you shook your head. “One pup. Just one, normal growing pup. I have to go through a full pregnancy.” You complained as you dug through the bin looking for Pietro and Alexei’s lunch boxes, too.

“Oh, no! Who would have though?” Aaron asked, causing you to scowl up at him. “Oh, get over it. You’re not special anymore.” You heard Ryan call out ‘mommy’ through the window and you looked up at him with a smile as it caused a chair reaction with all your pups. Within seconds, all eight of them were in a small bunch, pressed up against the glass as if they hadn’t seen you in years and not hours. You huffed a laugh and shook your head as you walked over and pulled open the door. You were greeted with chorus of ‘mommy’s’ before they all launched into telling you about their morning at pre-school.

“OK, OK. Hang on, kiddos.” You laughed as the woman who worked at the check in at the daycare handed you a clip board to sign them all out. You initialed next to each of your pups name and Wanda’s as well, and passed the clipboard off to Aaron so you could count your, his, and Wanda’s kids to take them home. “Alright, find your buddies and get in line.” You said as you moved to the front of the line. With practiced precision, the twelve kids lined up two by two and held hands with their buddy of choice. Once the six sets of two were all matched up, you pushed open the door and let the lines out.

“Follow the leader, babies.” Aaron said as he gently pushed Hope’s shoulder, who was distracted by something in the classroom. She giggled and chased after Emma as you picked up Alexei and held Pietro’s hand so he would have a partner. You continually glanced over your shoulder to make sure no one was getting left behind as you made your way across the parking lot to the pair of Honda Pilot SUV’s. The twelve pups split up to the two separate cars, most of yours staying with you except Mason and Caleb who went with Aaron.

“Aw, shhheeeet.” You said as you passed off Alexei and glanced over at Aaron. “We’re gunna need a bigger car.” He chuckled as he moved the middle seat back so Mason, Caleb and Pietro could sit in the third row of his car. Once you had everyone loaded up and buckled in, you got in the car to head home. It apparently didn’t take long for Bucky to open his big mouth either because your phone started ringing about a mile away from Stark Inc.

“So, what’s this I hear about another little…”

“You’re on speaker and I’m driving the kids home from day care.” You said loudly over Pepper with a laugh. “Who told you, Tony?”

“Yep.” She laughed and you could picture her nodding her head as she leaned back in her office chair. “Bucky told Steve who told Tony.”

“In a matter of a single hour. When they say word travels fast.” Your kids, who were waiting for a break in the conversation all yelled out ‘hi’ to Aunt Pepper.

“Hi babies. So does that mean the October p-a-r-t-y is off?”

“Oh no.” You said as you stopped in a line of traffic at a light. “This one’s normal as can be. I’m in store for 40 weeks of fun but it’s just one. Not a multiple.”

“Wow! That’s crazy! I bet you’re happy about that. I mean the single part not the other.”

“Sure, we’ll call it happy.” You giggled as you scooted up with traffic. “But no, I already have plans for your parties and the parties here.” You groaned as Allie screamed ‘party’ from the back seat, which caused all your pups to cheer loudly. You swore under your breath and shook your head. “Pep, I’ll call you back, OK?”

“You got it. Love you.” She said with a laugh. You responded to her sentiment and hit the end button as you turned down the main street that lead fifteen minutes out of town to your house.

“Alright, alright. Inside voices in the car.” You called out as you got in the left most lane and set your cruise control.

“Mommy we party, too?” Tessa asked from directly behind you. You glanced up at her in the mirror that hung from your rear view mirror with a smile as you shook your head.

“Not today, baby. Soon though, OK?” She pouted out her bottom lip and you glanced up at her once more. “Oh, no. You put that lip away, little miss. You know that only flies with daddy not mommy.”

“You’re no fun.” She said as she turned her attention to the scenery flying by out the window.

“Yea, I know.” You grumbled as you leaned your arm on the car door with a sigh. “I’m just the worst.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I need you to get away from me with that.” You growled at Aaron as you glanced from your laptop to your notebook while working on finalizing decorations for the Halloween, Thanksgiving, and Christmas parties for Stark Industries. He chuckled and moved away from you, finding humor in you finally getting the joy of experiencing morning sickness.

“Poor baby.” He teased as he made a show of drinking his coffee that was making you want to vomit.

“I will fire you.” You said as you looked up the prices of rental tables a new company you were working with in London for charged.

“Man, you are such a grump this pregnancy.” He said as he pulled out his beeping phone.

“You just need to shut up right now.” You snapped as you wrote down a phone number to call about the chairs. You only looked up when Aaron gasped and slammed his coffee mug down on the counter. “What?”

“They… they…” He tried as he stumbled over to you. He turned his phone toward you and you looked at the news article head line.

“Oh, shit.” You whispered as you looked at the photo of Tony being detained by two government officials. You grabbed the phone and scrolled down so you could read the tag line under the photo.

‘Hundreds including Tony Stark were detained Tuesday under the suspicion of harboring unregistered mutants…’

“I gotta call Pepper.” You said as you grabbed your phone from the other side of the counter. You pulled up her number in your contacts and hit send as you Googled the article on your laptop.

“Yea?” Pepper said shortly.

“Just me.” You responded as you skimmed through the short article. “Why didn’t you tell me?” She sighed heavily on the other end of the line.

“Because it’s something that we are handling, sweetheart.” She responded. “They aren’t looking for you, they are looking for our mutual friend.”

“Pep…”

“No, it’s OK. Tony’s home. I had our lawyer on the phone almost instantly. Don’t worry, you’re OK. It’s all OK.” You sighed and ran your hand through your hair. You sat back in your chair and looked over at Aaron with a small shake of your head.

“Is this going to be my life until my babies are 18?” You asked as tears welled in your eyes. “Am I going to always have to live in fear of even putting them in school? I know they’re safe in Stark pre-K but what about public or even private school?” Neither Aaron nor Pepper said anything as you ran your hand down your face. With a shake of your head, you took a deep breath and sighed.

“We can home school them.” Aaron suggested after a moment.

“We can’t afford it.” You responded. “We have eight pups and one on the way. Our expenses for just the pups we have is almost eight grand a month with our part of the bills and that’s living on a budget without including Bucky and I’s expenses. He has to work nearly eighty hours a week just to be able to…”

“(Y/N), why didn’t you tell us you were struggling like that?” Pepper asked.

“Because they aren’t your children, Pep.” You said as you leaned forward and rested your elbows on the counter. “They aren’t your and Tony’s responsibility…”

“Oh, bullshit!” She shouted so loud that Aaron actually took a half step back. “They are our family, too! (Y/N), Stark Industries is a multi-billion dollar company. Tony and I have more money than we know what to do with and we only have Morgan to spend it on. So, as of right now, you’re fired with a 1.5 billion dollar retirement fund. Bucky is fired with a billion dollar retirement fund except for missions. Shit, even Aaron, and Wanda are fired with a billion a piece retirement fund, too. Congratulations, you just pissed me off enough to fire my favorite party planners.”

“Pepper, I can’t…”

“I don’t care.” She snapped back. “Hire sitters, hire teachers. Stop living on a damn budget and enjoy your kids for God’s sake. Why do you think I’m only in my office three days a week anymore? Because my son is more important than anything in the world. Now, send me what notes you have for the parties and go get your pups from day care. I know they miss their mommy…”

“Pep…”

“Nope. I gotta go. I have to go pick up my own pup. I love you, sweetheart. But you’re annoying my right now.” She didn’t give you a chance to respond and you slowly pulled your phone away from your ear.

“What did she say?” Aaron asked as you set your phone down on the counter.

“She fired us. All of us.” You nearly whispered as you looked up at him. “And gave us a one billion dollar retirement fund each.” Aaron’s coffee mug slipped from his fingers and shattered on the kitchen floor as the two of you stared at each other. You couldn’t move other than to shake your head as the Omega that was basically your brother floundered for something to say.

“She… I… but… we… fired… what?” You looked over as your laptop dinged loudly and the screen showed the Stark Industries company logo signaling you had been signed out remotely. You sighed and let your head fall to the counter for a moment before looking up at Aaron and turning your laptop toward him.

“We’re locked out of Stark servers. This is really happening.”

“Damn.” Aaron breathed as he looked around the kitchen. “So that means this is the last time we’re gunna have a quiet house hold?”

“Damn it.” You whined as you sat back in your chair. “I like my peace and quiet.” With a groan, you forced yourself to your feet and grabbed your purse. “Alright, let’s go get the monsters before Pepper kicks them out of day care, too.”

——

“You got me fired?” Bucky asked as he paced your bedroom that night before bed.

“I didn’t mean to!” You said as you watched him pace. “It was an accident!” He glanced over at you as he walked past and shook his head.

“I can’t even be mad at you, ‘mega mine.” He said on his way past again. “How the hell…”

“It was an accident!” You repeated as he turned and headed the other way.

“Yea doll, you’ve said that.” He said as he ran his fingers through his hair. You bit your bottom lip to hide your smile, knowing that he wasn’t mad at all that he got fired; he hated working his construction job for Stark Tech. He hated being away from his pups as much as he was forced to be as well. He finally came to a stop at the foot of the bed and looked over at you. “What the hell am I going to do with you, Omega?” You shrugged and a smile stretched across your cheeks as he crawled up the bed toward you.

“Help me find a couple teachers? I don’t know my ass from my elbow when it comes to teaching and after what they did to Tony in New York, I don’t wanna put them in public school if I can avoid it.” You husband nodded as he laid down on the pillows beside you and put his right hand on your barely there bump.

“Sounds like a plan, doll. Now, I don’t know about you but I am ready for the longest nap in the history of sleeping to make up for the last two years. You gunna join me?” You smiled as you pulled the blanket out from under you and scooted down under the blanket.

“Let’s do a barbecue out back tomorrow. Set up the slip and slide and the kiddie pool. Have a little party?”

“Sounds like a plan, ‘mega.” He yawned as he curled up beside you and pulled you into his chest. With a sigh, he grabbed one of the decorative pillows and threw it at the light switch, hitting it the first time and plunging the room into darkness. “Night, my love.”

“Night Alpha.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Mommy?” You glanced up from the dinner you were making as Ryan came over and sat down at the breakfast bar on the opposite side of the kitchen island you were working on. You loved when he came in to sit with you or helped out; he and Tessa were usually the only ones.

“What baby?” You asked as you chopped tomatoes for taco night.

“Can the baby in your belly talk?” He asked as he rested his arms on the bar. You glanced up at him through your lashes as he stared at your six month along baby bump.

“Not yet, sweetheart.” You said as you scooped the tomatoes into a bowl and pushed it off to the side. “Babies don’t usually talk until they are about 10 or 11 months old so baby Ethan is way to little to talk.” You glanced up at him again as you grabbed the head of lettuce and put it on the cutting board in front of you. “Why?” He looked up at you and shook his head before looking back at your bump.

“Well… sometimes… if it’s really, really quiet… I think I can hear him.” Your head whipped up at your five year old and your brow furrowed.

“What?” He shook his head as he crossed his arms and leaned on the counter toward you a bit more.

“It’s only sometimes.” He said as he tilted his head to the side. “Like right now. He’s saying something… but it’s hard to hear it….” You blinked a couple times as you tried to process what your son said.

“Alpha…” You called out hesitantly as you set your knife down on the counter. “Can you come here, please?” You barely heard Bucky tell the rest of the pups he’d be back as he got up to join you in the kitchen. You glanced up at him and looked back at Ryan with a small smile. “Ry, tell daddy what you just told me.” Your second oldest glanced over at Bucky with a shrug as the latter came into the kitchen.

“I can hear baby Jake talk sometimes.” He said nonchalantly, not realizing the news bomb he just dropped was kind of a big deal. “Like right now.”

“Ryan, come here and put your ear on mommy’s belly. See if you can hear better.” You said as you glanced up at Bucky. Your pup jumped down off the chair as Bucky walked over slowly toward the counter. You pulled up the hem of your shirt and Ryan put the side of his face on your bump. A smile pulled at the corner of his lips as he put his hands on your bump on either side of his head.

“He’s talking.” Ryan said as he brushed his hand across your stomach. “He says he’s happy.” You shared a look with your Alpha as you brushed your hand over the back of Ryan’s hand.

“Does he tell you how he feels all the time?” Bucky asked as he looked at his pup. Ryan shook his head as he went over to the fridge to get a drink.

“Only when it’s quiet. I’m gunna go watch the movie now.” You stared at his back in disbelief as he headed toward the living room where your kids were watching ‘Mickey’s Christmas Carol’ before dinner. When he disappeared from sight, you looked over at Bucky.

“Could he just be reading Jake’s emotions?” You asked as you put your hands on your bump.

“What did he say before I came in here?” You shook your head as you pulled your shirt back down.

“Just that when it’s quiet, he can hear him talking. He asked how old babies were when they started talking…”

“He’s probably just reading Jake’s emotions then, Omega. Don’t stress about it.” You nodded slowly as he got up from the chair and came around to your side of the counter. “Trade off. Go get off your feet for a while. I got the rest of dinner.”

“Yea, now that it’s almost done.” You huffed as you grabbed a piece of tomato and popped it in your mouth on your way out to the living room.

——

“Mommy?” You heard softly, pulling you instantly from your sleep to figure out which child was upset and why.

“What baby?” You asked softly so you wouldn’t wake up Bucky as you forced your eyes open in your dark bedroom. You blinked a few times and looked around the room on your side of the bed before rolling onto your back to see if your pup called your name again. When you didn’t hear anything, you sat up in bed and looked around your massive bedroom.

“Mommy?” The name resounded in your head and actually made you jump. Without thinking, your hand flew out and whacked your husband hard in the face.

“Fuck!” He shouted as he sat up to figure out what the hell was going on.

“I hear him!” You said as you reached blindly for Bucky. “Alpha, I hear him.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” He asked as he turned on his bedside light and rubbed his cheek where you hit him.

“Daddy?” Your head whipped to the side as Bucky sat up quickly in bed, wide awake and no longer caring about his face.

“Is that?”

“He’s talking.” You said as you pulled up your shirt and leaned back against the headboard. Bucky slid across the cotton sheets and put his right hand on your bump.

“Hi Jake.” He said softly as he brushed his thumb across your skin. “It’s daddy.”

“Daddy.” Jake said as he turned in your womb toward Bucky’s hand. “Mommy?”

“Mommy’s here.” You said as you put your hand right next to your Alpha’s. “I’m right here, baby boy.” He turned the slightest bit so that he was directly under both your hands and stayed there.

“Happy.” He said as he pressed his head against the sides of your palms for a moment. “Happy.” Tears welled in your eyes as you reached out for Bucky’s other hand.

“We’re happy, too, Jake.” Bucky said as he laced his metal fingers with yours and leaned on the bed with his elbow between your thighs. “Mommy and I are so happy and we can’t wait to meet you.”

“We love you, Jake.” You nearly whispered as you brushed your thumb across your bump.

“Love.” Jake responded sleepily as the pressure he was putting on your hands lessened the slightest bit as if he was falling back asleep. You looked up and met Bucky’s tear filled eyes with a smile. 

“He talks.” Your Alpha said with a laugh. You giggled and nodded as you rubbed your hand in a small circle over where Jake was.

“He talks.” Neither of you moved for at least twenty minutes before you let out a small sigh.

“We’ll call Tony in the morning. Charles too. See what they think…” You looked up from your bump at your husband with a small, slightly worried smile. “I think Jake’s telepathic.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

You didn’t know how it happened. One minute you were planning on a simple visit for Charles, his assistant Hank, and Tony, Pepper and their son, Morgan but before you knew it, you were hosting Tony’s Annual family Christmas party for the Avengers at your house and you only had a week to pull it off. You were at least grateful your family had already picked out a tree and so had Vis and Wanda and Max and Aaron and you had the decorations you had brought from your old New York walk up and bought when you moved into the house already up for your own family. Your house looked like a beautiful Christmas wonderland… All you had to do was figure out where you were going to put everyone.

“Hey Pep.” You said softly as you gave your old friend a hug in the entry way of the mansion. “You and Tony are down here in the room on the right that way by the kitchen. Morgan is going in up stairs with Mason, Caleb, and Pietro. Last door on the left, left hallway.”

“I have to hand it to you.” She said as she laced her arm with yours and followed you toward the stairs as Morgan raced past you to join the rest of the kids in the living room who were playing with Max, Aaron, and the two teachers slash nannies you had hired, Sarah and Ian. “You managed to pull this off in no time.”

“That’s what I do, Pep.” You laughed as you passed her bags off to Bucky to take down the hall. “I plan, I conquer, and I take prisoners if I have to.” She laughed as she stepped around you so you could welcome Steve and Natasha. “You two are in the future nursery. Upstairs right next to the elevator right hallway. Figured we’d put the muscle up stairs with all the kids…”

“Told you.” Steve laughed as he grabbed his Alpha’s bags and headed toward the stairs. “I knew we’d be personal muscle.”

“There’s sixteen pups in four bedrooms.” Bucky laughed as he grabbed Morgan’s bag and Clint’s two son’s and his daughter’s bags from Laura to bring them up stairs as Cooper, Lila, and Nate ran toward the living room, too. “We only have four adults up stairs. Might as well put the strongest ones up there, too.”

“This house is amazing.” Laura said as she came up and gave you a hug.

“I can’t take the credit for it. It’s a friends…”

“Please. This house is as good as yours.” Charles laughed as he rolled up the ramp to your porch. He paused in front of you and his eyes darted down to your bump for a second before he found your eyes again. “Well, well. He is an interesting one.” You nodded as you rubbed your hand across your bump. “We’ll talk later.” You nodded and glanced down at your list to see where you what room you had him in.

“We had to put you and Hank in the twins room down here. I hope that’s alright…”

“That’s perfect.” Charles said as he reached out and squeezed your hand. “I’m just a visitor here, darling.” You smiled at him and nodded again as Bucky came back down stairs to grab more suitcases.

“Alright, where do you have me?” Sam asked as he stepped up to where Charles was in front of you.

“The swimming pool.” You and Bucky said at the same time.

“You’re by us, Sam.” Wanda said as she walked down her hall with Alexei, fresh from a nap, on her hip. “Come, I’ll show you.” You gave Sam a tight lipped smile, still a little salty with him for making fun of your ‘mutant spawn’ even five years after the fact as he headed down the hall after Wanda.

“Leave it, ‘mega.” Bucky growled under his breath as you watched Sam walk away. You took a deep breath and turned away to greet Hank and give Clint and Laura proper hugs.

——

“He’s most definitely telepathic.” Charles said as he and you sat with the rest of the adults in your bedroom wrapping gifts from ‘Santa’ that Tony had managed to sneak over on a second Quinjet for all the kids. “Powerful to be able to communicate this young…”

“Dangerous?” Tony asked as he looked over at you where you sat on your bed with your hands on your bump, completely ignoring the presents you were supposed to be wrapping.

“No.” Charles said as he tilted his head, studying your bump as if Jake was in your arms. “He understands that your voice, (Y/N), means ‘Mommy’ and Bucky’s means ‘Daddy’. He can recognize his siblings and he understands basic human emotions through you… but that’s relatively all for now.” You nodded as Bucky pushed the present he had taken nearly twenty minutes to wrap away from him about as slowly as he had been wrapping it.

“How can we hear him?” He asked.

“My assumption? Because you’re his parents. No one else has heard him, correct?”

“Just Ryan.” Bucky said with a nod.

“He’s our empath.” You informed Charles.

“And a strong one at that.” Steve chimed in as he added a label to the present Bucky had wrapped and put both that one and his in the pile for the Barnes kids.

“But that’s the general consensus with all their kids.” Tony said as he added a present to his son’s pile. “All their gifts seem to be enhanced.”

“And there is nothing wrong with that.” You said as you looked up at Sam pointedly.

“No. Nothing at all.” Tony agreed as Bucky reached out for your hand. 

“And from what we understand, Ryan can only hear his emotions. We didn’t really press him on it…” You said as Charles nodded his head.

“Can I be honest with you?” He asked as he sat up a little straighter in his chair. Your stomach flipped slightly and your husband sat up a little straighter on the bed beside you while every adult in the room gave the professor their undivided attention. He smiled as he took his eyes off your bump to look at you and leaned forward in his chair. “Jake is powerful, more so than all of your pups combined. I’ve not seen a telepath this powerful in all my life. The pair of you need to be prepared that it will not come easy to raise him with his powers unless you begin immediately. Because I believe that he may not be just telepathic. I believe, if I’m reading it correctly, he’s also telekinetic and just hasn’t figured it out yet. That being said when he does, a wet diaper could destroy houses. Laughing could cause him to levitate right out of his crib…”

“Jesus Christ.” Bucky said as he put his metal hand over yours on your stomach as his eyes instantly darted over to Tony.

“H-how… how do we teach him?” You asked as you put your hand on Bucky’s shoulder and gently pulled him back toward you.

“I can teach you.” Charles said with a nod. “It will take time and patience, but we can teach him.” You nodded and ran your hand through your hair as you exchanged a look with Bucky. He looked over at you at the same time and huffed a humorless laugh.

“And we thought having only one more would be a piece of cake.” He joked as he brushed his hand across your bump.

“This time, we really are done, Alpha.” Your massive family chuckled and went back to wrapping the hundreds of presents Santa was going to be delivering the next night as Bucky kissed your cheek.

“No more, ‘mega mine. Promise.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brightly colored wrapping paper that had been torn to shreds littered every available inch of your living room that the piles and piles of gifts didn’t cover. Kids giddy laughter warmed your hearts as they played with their new presents. You watched happily as Bucky, with a giant bow on his forehead, put together a plastic kitchen for Emma while she sat on his lap and Steve helped David put together his train table. You smiled and kissed the side of Allie’s head as she sat on your lap, reading her new Madeline books to you and Jake. 

Pietro and Mason were going back and forth with each other, building a castle of some sort out of Lego’s while Vision kept a watchful eye on Alexei, who was trying to feed the little blocks to her new baby doll. Natasha was spread across the middle of the floor, fighting as hard as she could to control her laughter as Grace listened to her elbow for a heart beat while Tessa listened to her forehead with their new doctor kits. Every one else was distracted by one child or another, falling in love with the next generation of Avengers.

Out of no where, Jake rolled a complete one hundred and eighty degrees in your stomach causing you to sit up slightly to give him as much room as possible. You heard him say ‘mommy’ seconds before Charles’ head whipped toward the door followed almost instantly by Bucky and Steves.

“Get the pups out of here.” Bucky said as he moved Emma off his lap.

“Tony, suit up.” Steve said as Natasha sat up and turned around.

“Alright, babies. Let’s go down stairs for a little bit.” You said as you set Allie down on the ground a second before she disappeared in fear. 

“No time.” Charles said as the front door flung open. The pups screamed as the Avengers leapt to their feet in front of the kids.

“Tony Stark.” General Ross said as he strolled into your foyer. “Thank you for bringing us straight to the mother load of undocumented mutants…” The words barely left his mouth before his feet flew out from under him. The room dropped at least fifteen degrees and David blew a deep breath toward him, encasing him in ice in a second. Your living room burst into chaos as your pups, who had heard the ‘only use your powers in an emergency’ speech a hundred times went to town on the military men that walked through the door. 

You watched in awe for a moment as Caleb ran as fast as he could, knocking out knee caps and sending men flying to the ground as Mason and Tessa both threw the ice block that was General Ross back through the front door. Allie must have jumped off the stair case banister in an invisible state because one of the men’s guns clattered to the ground before Emma punched him in the thigh with her diamond fist. The Avengers stood a little shell shocked for a moment, watching everything go down until one of the men grabbed innocent Grace who was just trying to run and hide since she was only able to talk to animals.

Every thing stopped moving in your mind as your baby girl let out an ear piercing scream. Bucky lurched forward with a fire you had never seen in your Alpha that only fueled your own. Your eyes locked on your daughters as she was carted toward the door and you literally saw red.

“Put my daughter down!” You roared as you channeled the hate building in your stomach.

“Everyone down!” Charles screamed seconds before you threw four chairs across the room and hit the officer that had your daughter square in the back and three others as Bucky slammed his metal fist into another’s face. You literally ran on air and grabbed Grace before she hit the ground. 

It became an absolute free for all with your pups and the other pups in your house as the men that upset your Christmas morning tried to grab them to remove them from their families. With powers you must have channeled from your unborn son, you created a blockade with toys and Christmas decorations across the stair case and you and Wanda both stood guard at the bottom of the stairs with Max, Aaron, Pepper, and Laura behind you. You began handing pups to them one by one to protect them as Wanda threw a man out your front door away from her son.

“Count them out!” Wanda called as she threw another energy field between a man and Ryan a second before you lifted him up from ten feet away and brought him over to you. 

“Fifteen!” Aaron said as he grabbed Ryan out of the air. “We’re missing… we’re missing Allie!” Your blood ran cold as you realized that if she didn’t wanna be found, she wouldn’t be with her ability. You would have no idea if they had taken her or not until you found her. 

“Get them in my room.” You said as you looked around for Charles. You startled a little as a blue, furry Hank ran across the front yard and tackled a military man while Tony flew the opposite direction with another one he was holding by the ankle. “Allie? Baby, come to mommy.” You called out as you walked toward the front door to where the majority of the fight for your children had been moved. You could feel Jake moving around in your womb, moving this way and that way as if he knew what you were looking for. As you stepped out onto the patio, you and Jake both focused on Bucky, who was holding a man in a pristine suit away from him as another he didn’t see stormed toward him with a gun in his hand.

“Alpha!” You screamed over the crack of a gun shot. You had no idea how it happened, whether Jake made you move across the yard in the blink of an eye or what but the next thing you knew, you felt a pain in your shoulder unlike anything you had ever felt and you landed hard on the cold ground. The whole world stopped; everything around you just stopped as you laid in the wet grass in your front yard, staring up at the grey cloudy sky.

“‘mega! No, no, no!” Bucky gasped as he slid in the grass to get to your side. He quickly ripped off his shirt and balled it up over your left shoulder where you took the bullet. “Hey, you’re OK, (Y/N). It’s OK.”

“Allie?” You said softly as Steve came running to your side while Tony and Charles verbally duked it out with General Ross on your pups being exempt from the registration act because they obviously only use their powers when they need to protect themselves and they would continue to do so if they were taken from their parents.

“Let me see.” Hank said as he came over and pushed Bucky’s hands out of the way as the blue faded from his face. Bucky barely glanced at him as he moved so your head was in his lap as Allie finally appeared right by your head.

“Mommy?” She said as tears welled in her beautiful blue eyes.

“There’s my girl.” You said softly as you reached up toward her. “You were hidin’.” She nodded as Ross sent some of his men over to take care of you as he made the rest fall out as his way of apologizing for getting a pregnant mother shot in front of her pups on Christmas morning.

“Mommy, you hurt?” She asked as she started to cry. You smiled at her and shook your head as Bucky shook with anger and fear.

“Mommy’s fine baby girl. I’m gunna be just fine.”

“Whoa, whoa!” Hank said as he pulled his hands back before Ross’ men could even get over to you.

“He’s healing her.” Charles said as he turned away from Ross and Tony and wheeled over to your side. You tried to look over at your shoulder as Jake stretched in your stomach as far as the space would allow. Your family all crowded around and watched the bullet made it’s way out of your shoulder and the wound healed itself from the inside out. You felt Jake go slack in your stomach and curl into himself as the bullet rolled off your shoulder into the grass.

“Jake?” You said softly as you rubbed your bump.

“He’s alright.” Charles said as Bucky helped you sit up and pulled you in to his chest. “He’s fine, just tired.”

“Don’t you ever fucking do that again, do you hear me?” Bucky growled as he spun you in the grass and shook you harshly. “Don’t you ever…” His wide, scared eyes searched your for a moment before he pulled you into his arms. “Don’t you dare leave me.”

“You either, Alpha.” You said as you pulled back just far enough to pull your oldest daughter in to the hug as well. “You either.” He nodded against your shoulder as he held his oldest daughter and the love of his life to his chest.

“Guess Jake just realized he’s telekinetic.” Charles said to Tony as Steve and Hank helped you to your feet to head back inside. 

“And just in time for them to stop hiding from the law.” Tony said as he made sure every last Government official was off your lawn. “but… if you don’t mind Charles, I’m gunna buy this house from you for them. I don’t want all those pups running around my compound learning how to use their powers at once.” Charles and Tony exchanged knowing looks as Vision took a step over and cleared his throat.

“If it wouldn’t be to much to ask… would Wanda and I and our pups be able to come back to New York. I’m there more than I am here and it’s just…”

“Yea, of course.” Tony said as he clapped the man on the back. “But, for now, let’s finish our Christmas celebration, we have a bunch of stuff to clean up. We’ll work out the details after that.” Vision nodded and turned back toward the door to see you standing on the porch watching him with Allie on your hip. He hesitated a moment until you nodded your head.

“It’s what’s best for you.” You said with a tight lipped smile. “I get it. Don’t like it… but I get it.” He bowed his head slightly and headed up the steps toward you.

“I hadn’t meant you to overhear that. We were going to sit…” You paused just inside your door and reached out for his arm with a small smile.

“Vis, you don’t have to explain anything to me. I love you both but I know Wanda’s heart isn’t here when you’re gone. She’s just here to protect her babies. I don’t hold a grudge at all. It’s OK.” He nodded as Steve, Bucky, and Tony started clearing off the stairs. “Now, I have a bunch of pups to calm down who would probably like some cookies and eggnog for breakfast as a bribe. Wanna help?” He smiled at you and nodded as Allie picked her head up off your shoulder.

“Can I help?” You smiled at her and nodded as Jake shifted a couple times to find his favorite spot and you could almost feel his soul relax.

“Yea, baby. You can help. Wanna go find Aunt Wanda and Uncle Max and tell them the bad guys are all gone?” She nodded as you set her down on the stairs and she went running up them as you bent over to grab some of the couch pillows off the floor. “Oh, what a Christmas.” You sighed as you glanced at your Alpha and put the pillows on the handful of toys he was carrying back into the living room.

“One we won’t be forgetting anytime soon.” You huffed a laugh and nodded your head as you brushed your hand across your bump. You glanced down at it with a smile and nodded your head. “You did very good, baby boy. Mommy and daddy are so proud of you. We love you and we will never let anything happen to you.” You barely felt what you were going to say as a nod as Jake pushed back against your palm for a moment before letting himself go to sleep for a while. With a content smile, you went over to start making any sort of breakfast the kids could all eat with the cookies you were going to bribe them with so they would forget about the trauma they experienced that morning.


End file.
